Insolent Brat!
by Shiro Kishi
Summary: 16 year old brat, Haruka, got a new 21 year old maid, Michiru. Will love bloom between these two? HM AU M just incase I cross the border
1. Heart Throbbing Encounter

Disclaimer: HM are not mine and whatever things I get from Hayate no Gotoku

X ENJOY X

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ms. Kaiou, we are aware that you don't have anywhere to go, but we simply can't have you stay here any longer. There are more children that needs place in this orphanage. You've already graduated from high school, can't you get a job?" Said the annoyed woman. "We don't have any place for a lesbian…" Muttered the woman, but Michiru heard it. She was not only irritated by the lazy girl in front of her, who just would eat without working, but also by the fact that to her, she was not normal.

"I'm sorry." Said the aqua haired girl, bowing to the annoyed woman. "I'll get my things and leave tomorrow."

The woman suddenly felt guilty as she saw the fragile looking girl said the last remark with a sad tone. "We – well, if it's just until tomorrow, I think we can let you stay." She coughed embarrassedly and went on her way out of the room.

The aqua haired girl looked at the closed door sadly.

_How am I supposed to live now?_

_I just graduated from college last week_

_It's hard to find a good job only with a high school diploma._

_I even need to stop school for some time because I'm too poor to pay for it_

She sighed as she looked at the desk calendar.

_I feel old_

Kaiou Michiru, age 21, had just finished her high school. She took longer time than most people to graduate from high school since she stopped her studies for a couple of year to earn money for her studies. She had been in this orphanage for as long as she could remember. The children there were nice, but she was lonely as most of the children her age had been adopted long ago. A couple foster families had adopted her, but they returned her back as they didn't like her cold and mature attitude. Furthermore, the full time workers of the orphanage also preferred her to work for the orphanage, yet she declined.

_An orphanage is nice_

_But I don't wanna be here for the rest of my life_

Her declination only made their treatment towards her went from worse to worst. The workers bad mouthed her even though they knew that she heard them. There were also some male workers who tried to rape her before, but failed as she was lucky. Some people always passed by and helped her when she was in trouble.

Michiru looked at her wallet and sighed heavily as she only saw the 100 yen coin inside it. She decided to pack her things now and left the orphanage at dawn as she could not find the heart to say good byes to the children. She only had five old worn out shirts and three old worn jeans; they were all donation given by the orphanage's donators. There's also an old silver pendant, an old sketch book and her wallet. She didn't take more than five minutes to pack all of her belongings into a worn out rucksack.

The aqua haired girl crawled to the cold bed and let sleep took over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't work here anymore! You are too selfish and cold! I quit!" Said a maid storming out of the room.

A blonde teenager did not even bulge her eyes from her book. An old man beside her sighed.

"Haruka-sama, she was the last maid that we have."

"Then, go find another one. People can hardly resist money, Saizo. Just let them see where they're gonna work. I'm pretty sure they'll come willingly. Besides, that girl is ugly. Try to find some cute girls that look good in maid uniform, will ya…" Said the girl, sounded bored by the book and yawned. "I'm going to sleep. Find a new maid by the end of tomorrow. I don't want my dirty clothes stacked together in the basket. It stinks."

The old man sighed again before he started to clean the mess made by his mistress. Haruka walked out of the reading room and went to her comfy bed to get some sleep, leaving the old man by himself.

"It won't stink if you act a bit nicer to the maid." He said to himself.

Tenou Haruka, age 16. She is the sole heiress to the wealthy Tenou conglomerate which controlled most of Japan's economy. She finished her master degree in both business and engineering from Harvard University at the age of 14. Despite the brain, she's a lone wolf, cold, selfish, uncaring and had problems with her temper.

The caring old man earlier was Masamune Saizo, the only and head butler working in the Tenou household. He had known Haruka since she was born and treated her like his own daughter, especially after she had lost both her parents in an accident when the blonde was still five years of age. Saizo also had a black belt in Judo and Karate. Moreover, he could speak in five languages. His abilities sometimes made others wondered why he wanted to serve Haruka only as a butler, but what they did not know was that he was also like an acting father to the blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru was walking around without knowing where to go. In her mind, she only thought of how she would live from then. As she walked, she noticed that the wall on her right side had not change for the last thirty minutes. She looked the huge wall separating her from the other side.

_Must belong to a very rich person_

_But, who could have a mansion so huge in the middle of Tokyo?_

Michiru sighed.

_They own a land as huge as this in the same country I'm in_

_But we're very different_

The aqua haired girl's stomach growled.

_I didn't eat anything before I left the orphanage_

_But what CAN I buy with just a hundred yen?_

She resumed her walking and a flyer struck her face.

"What's this? Trash? Geez, and I thought that rich people know at least where to throw garbage in the right place."

Michiru was about to throw the paper, but a quick glance at the money posted on it stopped her from doing so.

**In need: Live-in maid!**

**20,000 yen/hour**

**Get:**

**-Breakfast, lunch, dinner**

**-A furnished private room**

**We'll negotiate with you if you demand more than what's written.**

**Limited position.**

**Contact as soon as possible.**

**We need to interview before we can give the job.**

**Contact: Masamune Saizo**

**Tenou Household**

**2-1 Juuban 9-Chome,**

**Odaiba-ku, Tokyo 100-8799**

**Phone: XXX-XXX-XXX**

Michiru's eyes widened as she saw how much she would get paid just for an hour.

_This guy must have too much money!_

_Hmm?_

_Wait!_

_This address is…_

Michiru looked at the huge wall earlier and noticed that the address pointed the wall she had been seeing for the past half an hour.

_I don't see any other building near here that might need a maid_

She looked her life and saw a tall huge building that looked like a bank. There was only those two gigantic building on the street posted in the address.

_Might as well try my luck_

_Cause if they accept me, I won't need to worry about food and a place to stay anymore_

_Maybe I could continue my studies after I saved up some money_

Michiru walked with a bright smile on her face to search for an entrance to the huge property. She saw a phone outside of a huge gate with a monitor on it. The aqua haired girl grabbed the phone and heard a tone being dialed automatically before a voice came from it and the small monitor showed an old man who had that French chef moustache, wearing of what seemed like a butler suit.

"_Tenou household, how may I help you?"_ Came an old hoarse voice from the receiver.

"Yes, well… I just saw the flyer that says that you need a live-in maid… So I was wondering – " Michiru felt nervous answering as she felt so poor and unworthy of speaking to the neat looking butler.

"_Oh yes, the position is still available. Welcome! I'll tell the SP to let you in. Let's continue our introduction later then."_ Interrupted the man before he hung up and disappeared from the monitor.

[AN: SP-Security Police. That's how japs call body guards. LOL got this from Hayate not Gotoku. It's shorter to write so I use it.

Not long, the gate was opened and two SP came forward. One of them checked to see whether Michiru had a knife or some sort of things. Then, he nodded to the other one.

"We apologize for the inconvenience. But, this procedure is part of our job." The other one said while bowing slightly to Michiru.

"N – no… It's fine… I understand…" Replied Michiru anxiously.

"Come this way." The SP raised his hand and pointed Michiru the way.

Michiru nodded before she joined them walking towards the manor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The inside of the manor was as glamorous as the outside architecture. The Victorian furniture was matching the grandeur painting, marble floor and the fascinating wall. The painting ranged from van Gogh till Picasso. The ceilings also had some painting of what seemed like a Pegasus flying freely in Eden which was painted using Rembrandt technique to complete the Victorian feel of the building. The diamond chandelier also helped to create the expensive atmosphere to the 100 yen girl.

_Are all the paintings real?_

_God, I think you have just sent me to heaven_

_Whoever owns this place must be able to kill someone without getting caught by the police_

Michiru's jaw dropped and she could not find the power to close it as she kept seeing more and more expensive looking vases and paintings. The SP stopped suddenly and Michiru almost bumped into one of them if it weren't for her quick reflexes.

"We're here. Enter through that door." Both SP bowed and retreated to resume their patrol.

Michiru nodded, but still dazed after she saw the luxury on her way there. She looked at the door with determined face.

_My food is depended in my performance after I enter through that door_

_I can't fail!_

She walked and opened the door. Michiru saw the neat looking butler she saw earlier in the small monitor outside of the gate.

"Ah, welcome mademoiselle. My name is Masamune Saizo, head butler of the Tenou household." Saizo bowed gentlemanly.

Michiru blushed slightly as she had never been treated so polite before. She bowed abruptly.

"Ni – nice to meet you! M – my name is Kaiou Michiru. Erm… I have just graduated from high school… though I'm already 21 years old… Uhm…" Michiru felt as if she was spinning around, not sure of how to act and what to say. So she just blurted out mindlessly.

Saizo chuckled at the sight of the future maid acting so nervously. Michiru realized that she had just acted like an idiot as she said something unusual for an introduction.

She looked down and whispered, "Sorry…"

Saizo just smiled as he knew how most commoners would act after they had seen the elegant and glamour interior of the manor. "It's fine, mademoiselle. Please have a seat and let's get on with the interview, shall we?"

Michiru nodded, still blushing from her idiot act before. She sat down at the seat in front of the head butler.

"We don't require a certain type of education when we employ a maid or butler, but any type of talent could maybe help your job. So, would you mind telling me what your specialty is?" Asked the head butler politely.

"I ca – can play violin and draw…" Michiru was not sure whether her talents could help her job or not.

"I see. The mistress likes to listen to classical music. Maybe you can play some songs for her." Suggested Saizo.

"Ye – yes. I would be glad to play some songs, but I don't have a violin now." Michiru looked down as she knew that a violinist sounded weird if she did not have any violin.

_The only violin I ever play is the old cheap one the orphanage has_

"No problem, mademoiselle. I'll take care of that. By the way what about cleaning, washing and cooking?"

"Uhm… I've been living in an orphanage and I always clean and wash the things I have used myself. I can cook but I don't know whether it'll suit the mistress' taste or not." Michiru tried to explain as briefly and understandable as possible.

"Oh, need not worry. The mistress rarely eats, she usually just have some salad for dinner. The one that you have to cook is the SP. There are around 100 SP here. Of course I sometimes cook. But, my main job is to serve the mistress."

Michiru sweat dropped as she heard the number of people she had to cook everyday.

"Masamune-san – "

"Please, call me Saizo, Kaiou-san."

"If you will also call me just Michiru."

"Very well Michiru-san. What did you want to say?"

"I was wondering do I need to shop the food for 100 people too…" Michiru looked at Saizo with the horror of carrying raw food for 100 people.

"No! How can you imagine a gentleman like me, ordering a girl to carry things! We usually call the farm that the mistress owns the night before and have them to send the raw vegetables and meat for the next day."

_She has her own farm!?_

"I se – see…" Michiru did not know whether she had to surprise for the fact that her future mistress owned a farm for daily needs or that she still had not fainted when she realized how rich the mistress she would be working for.

"Well, I think this interview is done. Congratulation and welcome, Michiru."

Michiru's face turned from anxious to a relieve expression. She bowed gratefully for the choice the butler had made. "Thank you very much! I'll work hard!"

Saizo smiled as he saw how passionate Michiru was. "Your welcome. Now come with me. I'll get you your maid uniform and also, show you around the house."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saizo showed Michiru around after he had given the girl her uniform. So, Michiru was being showed around while carrying her new uniform plus the worn out rucksack hanging on her shoulder.

"This is the dining room. We only used it when there's a party as the mistress prefer to eat in her room."

_I wonder what the mistress is like…_

They resumed walking towards the parlor.

_From what I've seen, she must be artistic…_

"This is the parlor. It's messy right now as the mistress had just used it to play video games."

Michiru looked at the games which were mostly racing games.

_A little wild?_

Saizo walked again while Michiru stared at the games confusedly before she realized that she had spaced out and continued to follow the head butler.

They stopped in front of a huge expensive looking door. "This is the reading room and the next door leads to the library. They are connected by a door joining them together in the inside of the room."

_Artistic and wild?_

_Do all rich people have strange personality like this?_

Saizo continued explaining the huge mansion for around two hours. He always get excited when explaining the manor he works in that he often doesn't realize that the person he explains it to is already tired.

"And this…"

_I've been listening him for like two hours already…_

_How big is this house anyway!?_

"This is…"

After another half an hour, Saizo stopped as he noticed that it was already time for lunch.

"Michiru-san, it's time for lunch now. Shall I show you your room so that you could change into your uniform?"

"Yes, please."

They walked until they reached the end of the west wing of the manor. Saizo opened the door to Michiru's room as he saw that both of her hand was busy.

"Here's your room. Please join me for lunch in the kitchen. Shall I wait for you here? The manor is quite confusing for newcomers."

"If you don't mind… I'm still confused even after you showed me around the manor…" Michiru blushed as she felt ashamed of her sense of direction.

Saizo just gave the girl a smile being the gentleman that he was. "Very well, mademoiselle." He bowed curtly.

Michiru entered her room and closed the door. She put her worn out rucksack on the bed and proceeded to change her clothing. The maid uniform had so many laces that Michiru wondered how she would be able to work without them distracting her.

_Did the mistress decide on the maid uniform design herself?_

_Does she like cute things?_

Michiru smiled as she imagined that how cute her master would be.

_This is going to be fun_

_Who knows maybe she turns out to be cute…_

After battling with the uniform' laces, Michiru finally was able to finish it. She decided to tie her hair into a pony tail so that her hair would not disturb her work.

She came out and met Saizo and eventually both of them went to the kitchen to make some lunch. It took around an hour to finish making enough food not only for both of them, but also all of the SPs.

After lunch, Michiru went to wash the dishes but was stopped by Saizo.

"Michiru-san, it would take you until tomorrow to wash all those dishes by hand. You can just use the dishwasher over there." Saizo pointed to the right.

Michiru saw the largest dishwasher she had ever seen.

_That's a dishwasher?_

_More like a dishwashers that belong to a giant_

Michiru nodded. "So – sorry… I didn't realize that that's a dishwasher…" Michiru felt ashamed of her commoner's intelligence.

"Yes, it was made especially for me after all the maids left…" Saizo looked down horridly and broke

"Left?" Michiru looked at the head butler confused by the said word.

_Why would anyone want to leave?_

_It's hard to get a live-in job like this…_

"Ye – yes… well, that's…" Saizo tried hard to show that he preferred not to answer it.

Michiru waited to get some explanation, but did not get anymore voice coming from Saizo.

"-Ehem- Most of the quit because they're not loyal to the mistress. The mistress is still 16 years old. So maybe they don't like being ordered around by a teenager." Saizo's last remark was not actually a lie, more like another point of view of why the maid quit.

Michiru felt a bit suspicious, but decided to shrug it off. After all, she was still new and did not know the whole thing. She could only nod to show that she would not ask anymore.

"By the way Michiru-san, I understand you haven't fully know where things are, but could you start working immediately? We are short in people."

"Sure, after all I already get some food."

"You can ask around if you're lost. Some of the SPs sometimes patrol the inside of the manor. Excuse me then, I have other chores to do."

Michiru smiled and bowed before putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night came fast for Michiru as she was too absorbed in her works. She had just finish cleaning a dusty huge room which seemed like a guest room.

_Hmm…_

_There's like 100 rooms in this manor…_

_Some of the room is so dusty…_

_The mistress must don't use it so often and they really are short in people_

_I haven't seen any maid ever since I came…_

_Only a couple of SPs and Saizo-san_

Michiru was carrying a bundle of clean bed sheets. She arrived in front of a huge wooden door that looked more grandeur than the other. She opened the room and saw how messy it was compared to the other previous rooms, yet it had less dust.

_Is this the mistress' room?_

She looked around and saw a motor sport magazine and saw nothing feminine in that room.

_This looks more like a guy room_…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka arrived home after attending a meeting which lasted from morning till late at night. She parked her car in the garage. The blonde had so many cars that they were uncountable and almost all of them are sports car.

_My neck and butt hurt after sitting in that chair for like eternity_

_God, I should bring some pillows on the next meeting _

Two SPs came towards her and opened the car door before they greeted her. She ignored them and made her way to one of the secret passages that led to the manor. The blonde made some changes to her house every year, mostly some trap doors and secret passages as she felt that it was more fun walking around in a house full of secrets. Of course she always knew where to go as she was the one who planned the traps and secret passages and only she knew how to deactivate the traps.

Haruka pushed of what seemed like a secret button on the wall. She just walked straight to the front and shortly after that, she had arrived of what seemed like her bathroom.

The blonde turned on the taps so that the water would fill the bathtub before she took some magazine from the magazine rack near the towel rack. She opened her neck tie and opened her pant before she had begun to unbutton her shirt. Suddenly, the door that led to her bathroom opened, revealing a gorgeous aqua haired girl in a maid uniform who had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. They are filled with innocence yet at the same time; there were so many sorrows in them. Haruka froze as her deep emerald eyes was forced willingly to drown in that blue eyes.

_An aqua haired goddess!?_

The aqua haired girl blushed as she saw a boyish yet feminine person, striping in front of her. But most of all, her blush came from the sight of the blonde's breast slightly attracting her to touch them.

_Bad hand!_

_I should tie them with something…_

The magic was broken when Haruka dropped her magazine as she lost her grip at the sight of a beautiful girl in maid uniform. The uniform which did not look so attracting when other girls wore it had made the aqua haired girl looked so sexy and delicious.

At the same time the magic was broken, Michiru bowed to hide her blushes.

"So - sor – sorry!" Said the girl with a voice that sounded like she had just watched a porn movie.

She looked up, but avoided the blonde's gaze and looked to the bathtub.

"I.. no – noise… bathroom and… that – "

Haruka grabbed her in a lock quickly before she could say anything more. As a result, they looked like a couple who was getting ready for some naughty action. The blonde' lips was almost touching the other girl' now, but her eyes looked straight at Michiru. Haruka looked at Michiru as if she was about to eat the innocent goddess.

With her husky voice she whispered with her lips almost touching Michiru's, but her breath was already making Michiru to melt. "What's your name?"

Michiru could not feel her face anymore as it became too hot from the sensation. "Kaiou… Michiru…"

"Michiru…" Repeated the blonde with her charming smile plus the husky voice. That had made Michiru almost fainted if it weren't for her desire to find out what could happen in their position at that moment.

"I'm Tenou Haruka, your new boss…" Haruka noticed that her charm had bewitched the poor maid and decided to play a little with her. "I would love to devour you now, but my bath is waiting for me. Or… do you want to help me strip?" She winked and said the last question with the sexiest voice she could make.

Michiru felt like there was no more oxygen in the room. She was tempted to say 'yes' but there's a part of her that prevented her from doing so as she had just realized it by now that she was in her new mistress' bathroom, watching her stripped. The realization made her to wiggle out of the blonde's grip and walked briskly towards the door before turning around and bowed to the person she suspected was her new mistress.

"I'm so sorry!"

She resumed walking briskly until she was out of the bathroom and eventually the bedroom. Michiru's knees lost its power and she broke down, still blushing and trying to suppress the abrupt heat which was resulted from the blonde's touch. Michiru did not have the slightest thoughts that she could get fired as she saw the blonde almost naked instead; she declined the earlier offer because she could not imagine what her hand would do to her new mistress if she accepted it.

_That's my mistress?_

_She looks more like someone I want as a girlfriend!_

_I can't believe that 16 year old brat could make so damn hot with just her touch!_

_That brat is going to be the end of me_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka was already naked and wet in the expensive looking bath tub, surrounded by bubbles and smiling mischievously.

"Michiru, huh…"

The glint of mischievousness increased.

"This is going to be fun…"

The blonde could not wait to 'play' with the new maid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: New story! XD Sorry for everyone that's been waiting for the updates of my other stories… But I'm just not in the mood of writing updates… :D So, what do you guys think of this one? Is it worth to continue this one? I used the japs suffix in this one simply cuz I couldn't stand not using them LOL hope it won't disturb some of you that don't like to read some japs in the middle of english XD


	2. The Tortured Maid

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter

X ENJOY X

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**DAY X**

It crept around agilely on the floor. No one had noticed, as it was still so dark and early in the morning. Her mistress had let her roam in the mansion freely. It seemed like it was time to bug another one of those silly maids again. She had found a liking to bug maids, especially when she found out that most girls were so afraid of the likes of her.

Her mistress had been around ever since she could remember. To others, she was nothing more than a cold-blooded reptile. The blonde mistress was already like a mother to her. Being raised around human, she had forgot her wild animal instinct, but she didn't really need them anyway. Her mistress fed her every time she gave that hungry gesture.

Her sensor had found where the heat source came from. There was more than one heat source, but this one was the largest one inside that room.

_Yummy, new maid_

She explored what was under the blanket and found her target. Slowly, she examined the scent of human meat and ocean mixed together. Somehow, she hates that smell.

Her long 7 feet body could not fit in the small bed. Only half of it was in contact with the human' skin on the bed. The human stirred. She stopped her movement, trying not to wake the human up, as she still could not find where the human's face was.

Her plan was to scare the human until she wetted her pants and how else to do that other than showing up close of how a snake looked like right after she opened her eyes from her slumbers. So, she waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first time in her life, she fell asleep in a comfy and warm bed. Working as the only maid in a house, which was as huge as Disneyland, had tired her both physically and mentally. She fell asleep without changing into a pajama, not like she had one anyway. Besides, the maid uniform was more comfortable than any of her old and worn out clothes.

In her sleep, she was having a nice dream when suddenly; she felt something big was moving beside her. She thought it was another big pillow that she must have somehow missed hugging earlier. The aqua haired girl likes to cuddle something when she was asleep as it made her to feel like she was not alone in this cruel world.

She felt some movement when the big pillow was in contact with her skin. As if it has a heart. She opened her eyes to see whether the thing she was hugging, was really a pillow or not.

She screamed as loud as she could when she saw what was right in front of her. She was eye to eye with a huge snake that looked like it was about to swallow her as a whole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud scream came from somewhere inside that huge mansion. The blonde smirked as the fun had just begun for her. She grabbed her robe and walked casually out of her room towards the room she knew well was the source of the earlier morning noise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saizo mumbled while he was awakened by the noise, but decided to shrug it off, as he knew exactly what was the cause of it. He sighed while closing his eyes.

"It has begun… I wonder how long that poor girl will last…"

He pulled over his blanket and went back to sleep since he was expecting something to happen to the maid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The SPs, who were patrolling the inside of the mansion, were frozen as they saw the position Michiru was in. The poor new maid looked as if, she was being squished by the gigantic snake, which was the pet of no other than their blonde mistress. They did not know how to get the aqua haired maid out from the snake's bind. The only one who could control the ferocious beast was their mistress, but waking her up in such an early morning would result all of them in losing their jobs.

The burly head SP might be able to wake the blonde and saying that there was an emergency, but seeing as Michiru's was about to be swallowed by the snake, they would rather waste their energy in getting rid of the new maid from the snake's grasp.

The tension was intense as no one dared to move. Silence fell, as all of them didn't dare to make the snake mad. They knew that the beast' temper was as bad as its mistress'. One mistake and one innocent life would die that instance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka was smiling broadly as she imagined the face Michiru must have had at that moment. She had put other 'pets' in Michiru's room the other night when the new maid had fallen asleep and hoped that the maid had found out what it was. She had nothing against maids, but she hates living with people who are only after her money. That was mostly why she 'played' with people whom she had just met. The blonde had lost her ability to trust people long ago. For her, trust has to be gained first before she could treat new people 'humanely'.

She had arrived at the scene. Most people there did not notice her presence, as she knew that they had something else more important to set their eyes onto. Haruka casually tapped one of the SP' shoulder.

He looked at her mistress worried by the sight of what her mistress' pet was going to do. "Ha – Haruka-sama…"

"Get out of the way and return to your post before I decide to fire you."

All of the SPs looked at Michiru pitily once more before they stepped away and headed to their post. They realized that instance that their mistress was planning something as they saw her awake that early.

Michiru did not notice that the SPs went away and that there's only her, the snake and Haruka inside that room. She was still too paralyzed by what she had seen when she had just woke up.

The snake had stopped looking at Michiru now, but it still had its bind on Michiru. Another presence of familiar heat source had piqued her interest. It was happy to see who the heat source was.

"Come here, Tsubo." Haruka ordered the snake. The python obeyed and let go of Michiru to go where its mistress was. "Good girl, did you have fun with Michiru?" Haruka glanced at the frightened looking maid while smiling mischievously as she looked at her.

"Oh yeah Michiru, I forgot to say something to you last night cause you ran away so quick. By the way, I see that you've met Tsubo… and slept with her…"

Michiru snapped out of her fear when she noticed who was inside her room and looked at how the blonde played with the huge beast as if it was a common activity. She still could not find the muscle to move her mouth, so she just looked at her mistress with fear of the snake.

_Haruka-sama!?_

_Here!?_

_Now!?_

Haruka knew that the new maid was still unused to seeing snakes, moreover sleeping with them. She decided to shrug the lack of respect right now as she thought that she was being 'nice' according to her dictionary.

"I put Tsubo's food on your desk last night, but I forgot to write down a memo about the rule of feeding her."

"Ru – rule?" Michiru was confused. There was some part of her that told her that she would not like what the blonde was going to say next.

"Yup, I decided to give you a personal job from me and that is as Tsubo's personal feeder." Haruka said it while smiling broader than before. She knew that girls like Michiru could not stand reptiles like snakes and lizards. Oh yeah, she would have really fun when she found out what she's afraid most, but for now feeding snakes was enough to satisfy her.

_I'm gonna be working as a zookeeper now?_

Michiru widened her eyes because of the shock from the order she had just heard.

"An – and… wha – what does Tsubo eats?" Michiru was beyond frightened as she imagined that she had to feed the beast from now on.

_I hope it can differentiate its food and me…_

"Oh don't worry, I put them put over there." Haruka pointed to the big white cloth-covered aquarium on top of the desk. The blonde walked towards it and revealed another one of her pranks. It was an aquarium full of mice.

"Rats…." Michiru's eyes became wider as she saw how many of the little fur balls were inside the aquarium. The snake hissed as it saw the abundant amount of food near it.

"Down girl, you just had three last night, rite?"

Michiru gulped.

_I slept with a snake after it ate rats?_

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, you can only feed Tsubo 3 rats per week. I don't want my cute Tsubo to turn fat." Haruka played with the snake's head as she said that. "That's all, I think. I'm going for a run now. See you, Michiru."

Michiru ignored the lack of suffix, as she knew that she had no power to force her mistress to call her with respect just because she's older. After all, even Saizo was called without any suffix. The new personal job from her mistress was also driving her crazy. How could she be expected to feed a snake when Tsubo was the first real snake she had seen alive in her life? Others, which she had seen, were from pictures in books or from television.

_Do all rich people have wild animals as pets?_

She sighed with relief as the snake had left the room shortly after Haruka went out, though tons of rats were still near her.

_I hope I would still be insane when I get my first payment…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka was jogging around the huge garden surrounding her mansion, smiling mischievously as she had thought about another 'order' to give to her new maid.

"I'm so gonna make you quit…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**DAY Y**

The clock showed that it was still 3 o'clock in the morning. The sky was still dark as if it was still in the middle of the night. Haruka woke up and from the other day's event, her waking up that early was definitely not a good sign.

The blonde walked towards the room, which had a loud noise the other morning. She stopped before she opened the door. Getting her 'spoiled' and 'bossy' expression ready.

She barged in on the door loudly as if to announce her unimportant arrival. Before she called her poor victim's name.

"MICHIRU!!!"

Michiru stirred because of the noise. She opened her eyes slowly when another noise came from the door's direction.

"MICHIRU!!!"

The aqua haired maid sat on her bed with her eyes half open. She yawned and looked at the clock. She cursed as she was being awakened so early.

"WAKE UP!!!"

Michiru finally realized who was it that kept on calling her. She got off the bed and bowed slightly. The other night she had also fallen asleep with her maid uniform and there were lots of creases on it now as she had been using it as her pajamas for two nights.

The sight of Michiru with creases maid uniform was too tempting for the spoiled blonde. She gaped when the maid revealed the untidy uniform.

_Damn, she looks so hot on those creased laces_

_Wish I were the one that made her like that_

Michiru noticed that the blonde stared at her. She thought that it was because her uniform was untidy. She bowed again. "I'm so sorry! I… tired… sleep… erm…"

Haruka's porn imagination of Michiru was cut off by the aqua goddess' nervous, yet cute gibberish. The blonde moved closer to her swiftly. Though she was younger, she was taller than the maid. She bent down so that she was eye to eye with the maid.

"You're cute when you're nervous and… I think that untidy maid uniform makes you look sexy…" She moved head to the side a little so that she could smell Michiru's hair.

_This position…_

_No good…_

Michiru gulped. Her hands were trembling.

_Haruka-sama…_

_I couldn't hold my lust any longer if you're this close…_

The maid was happy in her position, but she was also frustrated by it.

"Michiru…" Haruka whispered with her sexy husky voice that made Michiru felt hotter.

_Crap!_

_Why does my boss have to be this damn hot with a high sex appeal!_

"I have a favor to ask of you." Haruka moved her mouth's towards the other girl's neck as if she was about to devour the girl.

The blonde moved up and looked into those deep blue eyes with a mischievous glint. At that moment, Michiru realized that she would not like the words that were about to come next.

"Ha – hai?"

Haruka smiled and looked so evil by that time. "I want to eat a fresh otoro sushi right from the sea."

[AN: Otoro is salmon's fat. The most expensive sushi and it's seasonal.

Michiru sweat dropped. The turquoise haired girl thought that her mistress was about to ask something worse than feeding a 7 feet python rats.

"I'll call a 24 hour restaurant." She was about to turn around when a tight yet gentle hand gripped her.

"Restaurant? Who told you to get from restaurants? I want it fresh and the only way to get it is from the sea."

Michiru did not really get what the blonde had meant. "You mean?"

Haruka nodded.

"YOU WANT ME TO CATCH A SALMON AND MAKE A SUSHI? NOW!?"

Haruka nodded again casually as if it was a usual thing for her.

"But there's no salmon at this time of the year! And even if there's some, how do you expect me to catch it!?" She exasperated.

"That's not my problem. It's your job to serve me to the fullest, rite? So find that salmon cause I want otoro as my breakfast… and lots of it too…. Good night" She yawned, leaving the poor maid devastated.

The door was closed and Michiru still had not moved a muscle due to the impossible request from her sexy and spoiled mistress.

When she finally got a grip, Michiru changed her uniform to another one in the closet. This one had more laces, but revealed more of her skin. She threw the creased one into the hamper and made her way to the nearest telephone.

She dialed someone who seemed like a fisherman before she asked of the fish she needed so badly. Too bad, there was no salmon in there for her.

"…"

"What do you mean there's no salmon in this season!? Of course I know that! But tell you what buddy, anything has to always be available for Haruka-sama!"

"_Who's that? Sorry girl, I don't know her and I can't fulfill her request. Besides, it's not like it's my job to fulfill it. Fishermen only need to catch fish to eat._"

"How dare you say that you can't fulfill her request!? We're talking about my job here! I'm gonna tell the sea god to have you turn into a salmon before you can take my job so lightly anymore! I have to deal with a python and rats! And I sleep with them!" She threw the telephone roughly towards its usual post after having lots of argument with the fisherman.

One of the SPs saw her in her grumpy mood. He was surprised that she acted so inelegant because he always thought that maids were always elegant no matter what. He tapped her shoulder.

"Kaiou-san, is there something wrong?"

After channeling her anger to the poor fisherman, she turned into her normal self and greeted the SP. Unknown to her, the head butler had been spying on her ever since the other morning's racket.

"Oh, good morning. I'm just so stressed up trying to get otoro sushi for Haruka-sama."

"Otoro? If I'm not mistaken, you can get still get them in Kawaguchi. The salmon period is longer there. But it's kinda far from here… 250 miles away…"

Michiru grabbed his collar and looked straight at his eye as if she was a predator getting ready to eat its prey.

"Which way?"

"Eh? You're gonna go? It's very far! It'll take 8 hours by bus."

"It's better to die trying than waiting for the execution time to come." The SP sweat dropped, as he knew that 'execution' meant getting fired, but it seemed so extreme to equalize execution and getting fired from her job. He just didn't know how poor Michiru was and how bad she needed to money.

The SP looked at the head butler's direction and saw him nodding. "Well then, why don't we just go there using the helicopter?"

"Helicopter!? The metal thing that lets you fly in the sky?" Michiru was excited, as she had never seen a real helicopter before.

"Ye – yes, we a couple of them here for security purposes but Haruka-sama usually use them when she wakes up late and need to go somewhere quick." Explained the well-built SP.

"I can ride them too?" The maid's eyes sparkled while she imagined her first helicopter ride.

"Of course, you're using it for Haruka-sama, right? Masamune-san sometimes use it too."

Michiru nodded.

"Right this way." The SP showed her the way.

Michiru followed him and they were in the helicopter garage now. The maid was shocked to see how many helicopters in front of her.

_A couple!?_

_There's like 50 of them here!_

"B – by the way, I still don't know your name…" Michiru tried to avoid talking about helicopters anymore as she saw how big of a difference the money in her wallet and the price she might get, coming from the SP's mouth if she had asked the total price of those helicopters.

"Ah, I beg your pardon. My name is Amami Ren. Most of the SP and I have been working for Haruka-sama ever since she was little. The news about the new and the only maid travel fast here."

Michiru somehow blushed and felt awkward as felt like she was the only woman inside that huge property. Furthermore, her mistress does not seem like a girl when people normally assumed at first look.

Another SP was patrolling in that area and it seemed that he was Ren's friend.

"The new maid? Ren, I didn't know that you're interested in women." He said with his stoic expression.

"He- hey! She just need to use the helicopter to go Kawaguchi to get some salmon for Haruka-sama and when did I ever say that I'm not interested in women?"

"Amami-san, this is?" Michiru tried to get to know more of other SP.

"Oh yes, this is Kawachi Shun. He's also working as a pilot here. Don't worry about his stoic face. It never changes."

"Nice to meet you."

Shun just nodded without smiling or changing his stoic face. He got into the helicopter without saying anything again.

"He doesn't like to talk. So, just ignore his rude behavior. But, I think he likes you. He volunteered to take you to Kawaguchi. So, I guess I'll see you later, Kaiou-san."

"Thank you for helping me, Amami-san." She bowed curtly and got into the helicopter, with Ren helping her as the helicopter was too high for her.

The ride went peaceful. Both Shun and Michiru are not exactly the type that goes well together. The girl was too focused in her job and the SP did not like to talk to new people.

They've arrived shortly. Shun pointed to where Michiru could find some salmon but still did not say anything. Michiru was too nervous about whether she could find some salmon or not, that she did not care of how the SP treated her.

She ran towards one of the fishermen and grabbed his collar, the same like she did to Ren earlier.

Gasping she muttered, " Salmon… otoro…"

The fisherman was surprised and hardly understood what she wanted. "Wha – what do you want!?" He thought that a crazy maid cosplay freak attacked him as Michiru was wearing an unusual maid costume in that time of the day.

Michiru snapped out of her crazy imagination and regained her elegant maid aura. "Ah, I'm terribly sorry." She let go of the grip and bowed. "I was so terrified that you're out of salmon and this is the only place that I know where I could fresh salmon at this time of the year." She flashed her poor and pathetic face where she usually used when she needed something so badly. More like when she used it to beg the orphanage worker for some things.

"Salmon? Of course we have them! This is the only place you can get at this season. Salmon migrated to the south when winter comes, but the salmon here migrated later cause the water is warmer here. Come inside and choose, girly."

[AN: I don't know how fishermen speak in English LOL I tried to copy the speech like in pirates of the caribean… Sorry if it's weird

Michiru grabbed the largest salmon she could find.

"Send the bill to the Tenou household, ol' man!"

The maid ran as fast as she could while holding the huge salmon, from the passerby' point of view she looked as if she had just stolen that fish. Luckily, there was no police since it was still at dusk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru arrived back home and went into the kitchen to make some sushi. She had managed to finish it. The maid found the charming blonde in her room… enjoying her salad with Saizo on her side, pouring some juice.

"Ah Michiru, you're late by 1 minute and 15 seconds so I already ate. You can have that sushi. I'm going to work now. See you."

The blonde went out of her room leaving the irritated and angry maid. Michiru tried to suppress her emotion but her hand was trembling.

_Urkh…._

_That…_

_That…_

_BRAT!!!_

_What do you mean I'm late by 1 minute and 15 seconds!_

_You're planning this all along!!!_

"There's going to be a lot more coming up. This is just the beginning." Saizo warned the maid.

"Did all the maid…"

"Quit because of her after the first week."

"But why… why is she so mean…" Somehow, Michiru felt kind of heart broken when she noticed that Haruka had considered her the same like other maid, but she did not know why do it make her hurt more than when the time she realized that she had to live with just 100 yen in her wallet.

"…"

She helped Saizo to carry the dishes. They've arrived at the kitchen.

"Just do your best. Then maybe someday, she would stop being so mean to you." Saizo went out of the kitchen after he had put down the dishes, leaving a confuse maid washing it mindlessly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The torture turned weirder and worse as each day passed. There was a time when the spoiled brat asked for a honey mustard dorayaki. Michiru finished making it after two hours of battling with the mixer and the mustard factory at dusk, but the spoiled blonde had left for work before she could even tell her that it was ready, leaving the poor maid to eat the weird food with anger.

Then, Haruka had asked the maid to play her a piece of song with her violin as she heard from the head butler that she could play it. She pretended to fall asleep and when she woke up, she said that it was the worst music she had ever heard, making Michiru to hold back her tears. Music had been her life source ever since she knew that her parents left her all alone in front of an orphanage. The maid was very sensitive when someone talked about her music as she put her heart every time she played a piece.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**DAY Z**

After asking for a ramen with India curry soup directly from India, Haruka wrote a message to Michiru before she left for work. Again wasting the poor maid's effort.

_Michiru,_

_When I come home, I want my bath tub to be filled with hot water. The temperature has to be precisely 41.53217689 degree celcius! I'd make you eat those rats if I find it's not precisely like that!_

"Heh… I hope she fail this one… I always want to know whether rats are eatable or not…"

Haruka put the message on the fridge before she went towards the garage through another secret passage in the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru had finished making the ramen with the help of an Indian who had just moved to Japan. She could not find the blonde and had figured that she had gone to word again.

_She must have left again…_

She sighed.

_How long do I have to keep doing this?_

_Well, at least I could eat food that I've never even imagined I could eat before…_

She grabbed a pair of chopsticks and ate the ramen, before she stopped to see that there's a message in the usually clean fridge' door.

The maid dropped the bowl and spilled the curry ramen. She kept wishing that she had read the wrong word.

_Eat rats?_

_Rats!?_

_I already sleep with them!_

_Now you want me to eat them too!!!_

She dropped the chopstick.

"No way…"

_How the hell I am suppose measure it!?_

_Stole a thermometer from NASA?_

"This is ridiculous…."

She was about to throw the paper away, but she stopped when she remembered what Saizo had said to her.

"_Just do your best. Then maybe someday, she would stop being so mean to you."_

Reluctantly, she cleaned the mess in the kitchen before going to find a thermometer that could measure those silly numbers.

_Like hell I'd give up!_

_Just wait and see, brat!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: How's the pranks? Does it make Haruka sound selfish and spoiled enough? I had actually finished this one yesterday, but the stupid internet wouldn't let me upload X(

**Demel aka Sugador: Thx for the review! You must have got some pretty wild imagination LOL**

**natsuki91: Here's the next one. Hope you like it! Thx for the review XD**

**Tache: Even I don't know who might act first… There's still come chara that I haven't introduced yet… Thx for the review!**

**Reusch17: Here's the update you keep buggin me! LOL Thx for the review hope you like it**

**Vanessa Riverton: Yes Maam! One update comin right up! LOL Thx for the review**

**Eiswulf: Thx for the review! I changed my way of writing a bit in this one. Hope it's still interesting enough for you XD**

**Aquarius in Pisces: LOL many people seem to like her in maid outfit… Maybe next time I'm starting a new story, I should make a poll of what I'm gonna let her wear LOL**

**Yamato: Thx for the review! Comedy is not really my thing, but I like to put them on my stories… Glad you like it XD  
**

** Nao Ai: Updating! Updating! Geez you guys really have a wild imagination XP Don't worry! You're not the only that goes high imagining Michiru in maid outfit LOL Thx for the review!**

**anonymous: Yep, the age difference is my main idea… Thx for the review!**

**Kira: LOL just google haruka michiru fanfic… there's tons of good fanfic outside of ffnet XD Thx for the review!**

**kadajclone: Continuing! Thx for the review and enjoy!**

**DangerousBeauty84: Thx for the review! Hope you like this one! XD**

**petiyaka: Uhm… my head? XD Thx for the review!**

**RaginFireDesire: Didn't get it from Hayate no Gotoku actually… Just borrow the maid and butler thing… My main idea is the age difference XD Thx for the review!**

**papapapuffy: Here's the update! Thx for the review and enjoy! XD**

**haruka127: LOL I wonder why people like writers to insult Michiru, but not Haruka XD Thx for the review!**

**RukaMichi92: I realized that I've never read a story where Haruka is really a spoiled brat, so I decided to make this story XD Thx for the review!**

**Taguchi: Thx God I just crashed my laptop LOL I used school desktop to write this one and I don't remember ever checking my mail ever since I crashed it XP Thx for the review!**


	3. The Pervert Old Bastard

Disclaimer: See the last chapter

X ENJOY X

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had passed and it was the end of the second week. The sun rose to signal the start of a brand new day. For Michiru, it was the start of another nightmare. Still in her mind of when she could not get the temperature like Haruka had asked her to and the blonde forced her to eat rats. Hesitantly she ate the meat while Haruka burst to laughter as she saw the expression Michiru had when the maid really thought that she ate rats.

"_You should have seen the expression on your face!" The blonde laughed louder while the maid was confused by her remark._

"_Did you really think that's a real rat?" Haruka wiped off the tear as she had laughed too much._

_Michiru just stood there not knowing how to react._

"_That's just chicken! Meat doesn't have much different when they're cooked, do they?" The mischievous teens said casually while the maid's jaw dropped as once again, the blonde had succeeded her childish prank._

_Michiru grabbed another piece of meat, which Haruka had prepared for her failure and ate it angrily._

"_Wow, I didn't know that you're a glutton." The blonde said jokingly._

_Michiru just continued eating, ignoring the blonde. This had somehow made the blonde felt a bit annoyed. Haruka had never been ignored before and her spoiled ego had got the best of her. The blonde twitched her eyebrows._

_The blonde pulled the fragile maid's arm and looked straight at her eyes angrily after she had managed to lock the maid's movement and stopped her from grabbing another one of those 'rat' meats. _

_She whispered with an irritated tone. "When I say something, you damn well don't ignore me!"_

_Michiru spitted the chewed meat on Haruka's face. "I will answer if it really deserves an answer." The maid said with a stern tone in some way that made the blonde felt a bit afraid._

"_Shut up! You're just a maid!" The blonde let go of her grip and went out of the room, stomping furiously. Forgetting the spit on her face as she was too busy processing the fact that there's one person who dared to 'insult' her; according to her ridiculous dictionary._

That last accident had caused the hell Michiru got from the blonde went from worse to worst. She sighed as she stirred the wok.

_I shouldn't have done that…_

_Now, I really feel like I'm living in hell…_

She was in the kitchen cooking some food for lunch when suddenly she felt someone was touching her butt.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

She grabbed the nearest frying pan; ready to kill whomever that was abusing her then. The maid turned around and saw an innocent old man wearing of what seemed like an old tattered farm outfit. She stopped an inch as she realized that he was just an old man.

"Hi hot chick! Are you amazed by my charm?" The old man said proudly.

"E – eh?" Michiru blinked to confirm herself what the perverted old man had just said.

"Erm… May I know who you are?"

The old man ignored the question. "So you're the new maid? Nice butt you have there. Could have seduced anyone."

Michiru blushed by the blunt and pervert comment. "Er… Uhm…" She did not know how to respond to the weird old man.

_Is he a gardener here?_

"So, what makes you to apply for a job here?"

_He looks like one…_

"Er… it was because I didn't have any place to stay and needed the money at first…" She sighed. Michiru did not know why but she felt that she could trust the old man. After all, he did not seem like part of Haruka's prank.

"Oh ho… it's not for money now?" The man looked ravenously hungry at the wok while the maid put the stir-fry onto the plates.

She nodded. "I'd rather quit if it's only just for money. Besides, I'm sure I could stay at some park or train station until I could find some place to stay…" The maid recounted the entire nightmare she had experienced ever since her boss started her torture.

"You look like in need of someone to talk to. It's not often I heard a maid that could stand working here more than a week. By the way, may I have some of that stir-fry?" He was drooling as Michiru gave him a plate full of her cooking and sweat dropped.

The man started eating while Michiru sat down and put her hands below her chin, resting it on the table before she had looked distantly. "Well for starter, I'm an orphan who has just got kicked out from an orphanage. I tried to search for a live-in job cause not only I need money, but also a place to stay. It's hard to find a live-in jobs in the city these days and I felt so fortunate when I got accepted here, but…" She sighed. The maid rarely found someone she could ask for advice and somehow felt that the pervert old man might be a good advisor, as old people are known to be wise.

The old man had finished his plate by now and asked for more. Thoughtlessly, Michiru gave him another plate of it and somehow thought that the man did not really pay attention to her speech, rather to his food.

"Hmmmm… dis ish ghoooddd" He chowed down as if he had never eaten in his life before. " Horry… shyu han Hontinew…" He said with mouth full of food.

"My boss keep doing all these childish pranks and one time, I couldn't handle it anymore so I snapped... eventually, the prank turned worse… but what's worse, she kept teasing me with her high sexual appeal…" She had just realized that she shouldn't have said it and nimbly covered her mouth while blushing, the old man noticed the slip, but decided to ignore it. "Even if I want to quit I don't know what I'm going to do after that… I could never be able to get a decent job with only a high school diploma these days in the city and I only got 100 yen in my pocket, then…" She stopped remembering how Haruka insulted her music. "I feel like I'm running away if I quit… Besides, I don't like to lose…" She smiled weakly. Somehow she felt a bit relief after telling her problems to the old pervert stranger. Maybe cause the old man made her remembered of a kind old man who used to be working in the orphanage where she was; he died not long after Michiru started attending junior high. He was the only worker who treated her as if she were his grand child.

The man had finished his second plate. "I see… Good luck then, that brat is the most stubborn person you could ever find." Michiru went to put plate in the dishwasher and the man had gone mysteriously, just like how he came, when Michiru was about to reply him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka was sleeping peacefully as it was weekend, which means that she could torture her maid later on at noon, as she didn't need to go to work on weekends. Unfortunately, a certain pervert guest just had come to annoy her precious day off.

The guest came from one of the secret passage. He bent down so that he could whisper the blonde.

"Ha-ru-ka-chan… Let's play…." He whispered with his playful tone though it sounded more like how a perverted old man would say because of his old voice.

Haruka did not blink. She opened her eyes immediately, no need to know who was it and jumped away that she fell from her comfy bed.

She stood as soon as possible. "Hentai Jiji! Stop waking me using that disgusting tone!"

[AN: Jiji is the informal and rude form of uncle or an old man

"Oh… and why not? I tried to make my voice as cute as possible cause I know you've always dreamed of being awakened by cute girls." He answered casually with a smile.

"Are YOU a cute girl!?" Haruka exasperated. She had always frustrated herself whenever she argued with the pervert old man.

Imonoyama Seishirou,63, the Imonoyama is also one of Japan's most influencial conglomerate. He had been Haruka's parents' friend and treated Haruka like his own daughter. Still single as it was hard to find a partner who not only set sight on his money, but also his love. He had helped Haruka the most when she was devastated at losing her parents at such a young age. He was the one who was in charge of the Tenou Group when Haruka was still in school, though the blonde sometimes went to the meeting as she thought that she needed to learn things faster than most children since she had been raised to lead the Tenou Empire.

"No, I'm not. I have a dick, wanna see them?" He grinned while asking, but soon thought of another thing to annoy the blonde. "Or… Would you like me to call Michiru-chan to wake you up? She looks so bodilicious with that curve." The old man had a look of undressing the maid's body and that had in some way annoyed the blonde than the sarcastic joke before.

Haruka raised her eyebrow when she noticed the last comment. There was a bit of anger when she noticed that the old pervert had eyed the maid with such deviant gaze, but of course she did not want to admit it. "How did you know I got a new maid?"

"Saizo told me that you've been giving the poor new maid a hard time and he doesn't want to find new maid for you again. So, you'll be surrounded by butlers if that girl quits."

Haruka looked at the old man with horror as she imagined of what it would be; surrounded by butlers. She shivered. The worst case would be if one of them was gay and did not notice that she's a woman. "He wouldn't!"

At that instance, Saizo came from one of the secret passage. "I might, if you keep requesting her those silly orders." He stopped the tray he was pushing near Haruka.

Haruka sulked as she tried to defend herself. "I – I just don't trust people I don't know about! Besides, she's rude to me! Well… Once…" She felt like a kid being bullied by two grown-ups.

Seishirou narrowed his eyes and looked at the blonde teenager sadly. "Weren't you the one that start it first? And…you're still being shadowed by _that_?"

Haruka looked down to hide her depressed expression as the old man had hit the jackpot.

Saizo continued. "It's been over five years. It'll destroy you if you can't get over it, Haruka-sama…" He looked at the blonde worriedly, as Haruka still had not say anything.

Four wise eyes looked at the blonde, as the silence made the room seemed like a grave.

Low voice came from the blonde finally as she had finished reminiscing the past. She whispered. "It's… not that I can't get over it…."

Both adults waited for more.

"The moment I realized that I'm living in a world where only money matters, I had somehow thrown all of my feelings away…" Coldly she looked distantly.

"Are you afraid of getting hurt, Haruka-chan?" Asked the pervert old man with his wise face.

Haruka looked at him eye to eye, her glare still radiating grief coldness. "It would be a lie if I say that I'm not… After all… it really hurts when you found out that the person whom you thought loves you for who you are, were actually loving you for your money… and she…." Haruka could not say anymore as her heart had already in so much pain the moment she remembered again how she was betrayed.

"Do you still have nightmares from that time?" Seishirou's face now looked so concerned by the blonde's mental condition.

She nodded.

Saizo interrupted. "But, it's not right to blame it on others who don't know a thing about it. Why don't you give Michiru-san a chance first? Let her be near you just for her job."

Seishirou grinned with a glint of mischief. "Then how's this, what do you say if we exchange Michiru-chan with Saki?"

Haruka widened her eyes involuntarily as she imagined a horror sight. She shivered more. "The old prune!? No way! She's over 50 and still flirts with me! That would be the same like hiring butlers!"

Saizo gave a small smile as he imagined how the young blonde had to deal with a 50-year-old woman who flirted with her everyday. While the other old man laughed loudly as if he was enjoying the reaction Haruka had.

"By the way, I also noticed that Michiru-chan's the only one that had ever spitted on you and still stayed to work here. Have you ever thought of firing her?" Said Seishirou with his pervert face that said give-her-to-me-after-that.

Haruka snorted while feeling kind of annoyed by the old man's pervert expression. "She probably needs money badly or that she's greedier than the previous maids. Why would I wanna fire her when I'm having so much fun telling her to do all those stuffs?"

Seishirou and Saizo looked at the blonde with their poor-michiru and stern looks, which made Haruka felt guilty and annoyed. She grabbed a racing magazine and just turned the pages and glanced slightly at a couple of cars, ignoring the looks but could not stand it anymore as both old men kept staring at her deliberately with more intense gaze as each pages she turned. She put down the book and stood up, as she was getting started to speak with a high tone.

"Fine! Fine! I'll try to play nice! Er… Maybe…" Said the young teens annoyed and muttered the last word quietly.

Both men finally stopped their annoying expression.

"Well, 'maybe' means that there's a possibility. I don't want anyone to think that we didn't raise you well. B'sides, I think she's a good girl." Said Seishirou with his I-know-it-all look as the head butler nodded.

Both of them left the room shortly and let Haruka had her precious break after Seishirou had had more fun annoying his favorite godchild. The blonde however, did not have her break though the two old meddlers had gone away. Her mind was off somewhere as she turned another page of her magazine roughly that the page seemed as if it would almost tear apart.

_Gah!!!_

_Why do I have to be nice to her?_

_Well, it's not like she's that bad…_

Slowly another page was turned.

_She's damn gorgeous with that curve like that old pervert said…_

_Her face looks so innocent that I can't stop thinking of ways to tarnish it…_

_Personality?_

_Maybe a bit nice…_

_She did fulfill all those silly requests…_

_But!_

_She spit on my face!_

With glory she turned the page.

_Hah! Finally got your bad sides!_

_But…_

_I was the one that started it…_

_No!!!_

_Don't give any pity!_

_Stay mean…_

_Yup, too late to change my image…_

She nodded at her thoughts.

_Gotta be mean all the way!_

_But…_

_Urgh…_

_Why can't she just quit anyway!?_

_Everyone quits after the first week…_

_She's just making herself harder_

She was frustrated by then, tousling her hair furiously.

_I know!_

_I'll just test her!_

After a long time of battling her inner self, the blonde finally made a decision. She grinned maliciously.

_Well… she does deserve a chance…_

The blonde changed into her casual polo shirt and baggy pants. She threw all of the clothes in her closet into her bathtub and poured some ketchup from her breakfast tray. She looked at the mess she made maliciously, while Tsubo, who had been playing with water before the blonde came, watched her mistress and thought inwardly that human could be weird sometimes.

Haruka changed her expression to look as spoiled and arrogant as possible before she opened the door and went out of her room. The snobbish teens proceeded to where she knew she could find the maid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A melancholic aqua haired maid was sweeping the dust in some sort of classic Victorian room. Her attention was not on those dusts, yet on how she would face her boss when the possibility of getting fired was high. She had not met her boss for the last few days after she had disgracefully spitted on that handsome face. However, the ridiculous orders were still given to her via paper messages pinned on the fridge. It was so ridiculous that one of them consisted of making salt. She went to the beach and made salt from the sand, but later she found out once again that that salt was her breakfast main menu. The poor maid had to eat it as her boss strictly ordered her to. That happened the day after she spitted on her face.

She sighed as if letting out her life force.

_I haven't received any stupid demands from that brat today…_

_I hope she wouldn't come then screamed "You're fired!"_

At that instance, the door was opened with such force that it created a loud crashed as the handle knocked the wall.

Michiru turned around as a reflex reaction. She saw the person she did not want to see the most, looking grumpy and more arrogant than usual. The maid was so surprised that she petrified with fear as she thought about the horror of getting fired then. An innocent with only 100 yen in her wallet girl, searching around for jobs. What more decent jobs she could get in that big city than being a stripper?

"Oi! Michiru!" The blonde called.

The maid snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the blonde with fear.

Obviously, the too spoiled brat noticed the fear on the maid's eyes and thought inwardly, _'Geez… Do you have to make me feel guilty too?'_

A part of her wanted to have some fun terrorizing the poor maid, but the fear on those lovely blue eyes had strictly prevented her to do so.

There was still silence feeling the room.

_Hmm…_

_If you look at it now, seeing the real thing is really different from imagining her earlier_

_That lips…_

_That curve…_

_Ugh…_

_I'm turning to a pervert because of that old bastard_

After she realized the she was slowly undressing the maid, she blushed furiously causing the maid to think that the blonde was weird that day. She bravely broke the silence.

"Uhm… Haruka-sama…"

The idiot-spoiled brat finally realized that her arrogant mask had turned into an innocent blush mask then. As a result, she blushed more.

"Er… -cough- I have a - … Uhm… Could you… maybe… do something for me…" She muttered like an idiot.

_I said that nervously…_

_Wait!!!_

_I got nervous ordering a maid!?_

_And why did I use those kind of words!?_

_Shouldn't it be "Michiru do this!" or "Michiru do that!"_

"Follow me." She put back her arrogant mask.

Michiru nodded and followed the blonde.

_Seriously, there's something wrong with me today_

_But, what causes it!?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ten minutes walk to the chamber of mess took a long time for both women. The blonde was thinking hard of what caused her unusual attitude earlier, while the maid feared of the place where they were going.

_She couldn't lead me to the gate and tell me to leave afterwards, right?_

They passed the parlor.

_Eh – _

_This way is…_

They've arrived in front of what seemed like a giant renaissance painting. There were five-angel statues near it. The blonde halted.

"Uhm… Haruka-sama… where – "

The blonde touched one of the statues and the painting disappeared, replaced by what seemed like a secret passageway.

Michiru did not know what to say as she saw the secret path. She felt a bit afraid going to an unknown place, but followed the blonde nonetheless.

The blonde was too engulfed in her inner conflict, walking brainlessly like an idiot, that she didn't realize that the maid had said something earlier. Mindlessly, she walked towards her messy bathroom, uncomprehending the situation she was in.

They walked when another door suddenly opened in front of them, surprising the new maid. Haruka realized that she had arrived at the bathroom and eventually, returned from her inner battle and put her snobbish mask back.

The blonde walked and let the maid saw the maid in the bathtub. Michiru gasped as she saw the mess.

"Could you... clean…" She said, still giving Michiru the sight of her back, so that the maid could not see her flushed expression.

_Don't look back!_

_She would definitely laugh seeing how ridiculous my expression is now…_

-cough-

"I want all of them clean before today ends." Haruka tried hard to make it sound snobbish, but it ended up like how a shy teenage boy sounded in a confession.

The blonde left quickly before the maid could say anything.

The pile of messes seemed like hundreds of suites, shirts, pants and all other clothing apparels, crumbled together in a big tub with water and giving out a thick scent of ketchup. Sighing, she got ready to wash them by hand as strangely, the washing machine had somehow got broken, luckily the dryer could still be used.

_I think I know why she didn't give any orders in the morning…_

_Tomorrow is Sunday…_

_Guess there's gonna be more of these coming_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka had been playing video games ever since she last saw her maid, trying to get her frustration out. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already in the middle of the night. She yawned and went to her closet to get some pajamas when a sight of a tired goddess lied sleeping on top of clean shirts.

The blonde then remembered how stupid she was near that tires goddess earlier on that day. She walked to see the maid closer and put a hand to the maid's shoulder. No responses coming from the maid other than a slight stir.

She sighed before looking around. All the dirty garments were shinning as if they were new.

_I did say that she only need to clean them…_

_But, does she have to fall asleep in my closet…_

_Someone might think that I abducted and kept her here…_

_Urgh…_

_I don't wanna be a maniac!_

Haruka returned her gaze back to the tired creature before she got ready to carry her. She looked at that innocent face filled with tiredness. Gently she smiled at the tired figure.

_Well…_

_She passed I guess..._

_So I should be a bit nicer to her…_

The blonde was about to carry her when she noticed that the maid's uniform was all wet.

_I can't have you sleeping all night in that wet uniform_

_You might get sick and I don't want to be responsible for it…_

_Yup, that's right I just don't wanna be responsible_

_Not like I wanna see you naked_

She blushed at what she was going to do to the maid. After a long time of contradicting her heart, she finally gave in and stripped the maid's uniform, revealing the goddess' heavenly figure. From the laces, the skirt and finally concealing the maid with just her bra and panties.

The blonde felt her crotch turning hotter every second, as she could not help to gaze at the maid's body.

_Gah!!!_

_Stop drooling, you fool!_

_Get those pervert eyes off her before you regret what you're gonna do to her!_

Haruka gulped. Getting her eyes off from that breath-taking view was like sucking her life force out of her. She shook her head vehemently as the images, of what she could possibly do to the maid at that moment, were corrupting her rational mind.

Her hand moved by itself to touch that soft-looking skin.

_N – no!_

_What am I doing!?_

She forcibly used her other hand to stop what the naughty hand was about to do. Gasping, her breath became faster as she inhaled more air.

_I'm gonna loose it if this keep on…_

Haruka grabbed a clean shirt and covered the maid with it before she gently lift the body while trying to hold back her lust as her hand was touching the maid's soft back. The blonde carried the penniless maid as if she were a princess. She brisk walked, as she did not want to run and eventually awakened the exhausted maid. Cursing slightly when the maid stirred a little and resulted more of her skin touching the blonde's.

_Fuck!_

_Where's that bed!?_

After what felt like ten hours for the brat, she finally spotted the damn bed. She put down the maid gently as to not wake her up. The brat was about to go take a cold shower, but alas something seemed to like torturing her hormone. Michiru grabbed the corner of her shirt and held it tightly.

Haruka was about to fainted as her lust was starting to take control of her consciousness when a sob was heard coming from the maid. Subsequently, she got curious and poked the maid slowly.

"Mi – Michiru?" She looked at the worn-out body confused of what to do in that situation.

-sniff-

-sniff-

"Don't…." A light whisper between those sniffling could be heard.

Haruka moved closer to hear what the other girl was saying.

"Don't leave -sniff- me…" That was in some way the final attack towards the blonde's sanity. The blonde hugged the maid reflexively. She did not know why she did it, but somehow she just had to do it.

_What happen to me…_

"I won't... leave you…"

_Why did I say that…_

The warm and strong embrace calmed the maid as eventually, there were no more sobbing sound came from her.

Haruka sighed as she looked at the innocent face of the maid.

_What did you do to me, Michiru…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: 2 chapters in a day! That should be enough to forgive me for my lazy updates, right? XP So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Did I make Haruka to change too fast?

**Demel aka Sugador: LOL I guess she did eat some 'rats' XP Thx for the review!**

**Vanessa Riverton: Glad you like the length XD I'm not very confident with the length of the chapter cause I thought that I might bore you guys by giving longer chapters… Thx for the review!**

**natsuki91: Here's the update! Enjoy and thx for the review! XD**

**Taguchi: We'll just see, a'ight? XD Thx for the review!**

**monica1990m: I haven't decided when I'm gonna let Michiru have her revenge… A bit troubled by that… Hopefully, some inspirations come when I start writing the next chapter… Thx for the review! XD**

**Nao Ai: LOL of course not! I'm not that mean to let her eat a real rats –looks away innocently- Hope you like this one and thx for the review! XD**

**EisWulf: Thx for the review! XD I got that idea when I think about the worst possible pranks I could think of LOL**

**Nuben290: Thx for the review! That's my aim for the last chapter XD**

**anonymous: XD People seem to like the snake… Too bad I don't give her some action time this chapter… maybe next time XP Thx for the review!**

**papapapuffy: We're dealing with a stubborn, spoiled and selfish blonde here XP Thx for the review!**

**DangerousBeauty84: Thx for the review! Don't worry, you'll love Haruka again (",) and I was planning to make you guys hate blondie last chapter XD**

**haruka127: Yup, I wanna try starting a chapter from a snake's point of view XD Thx for the review! Too bad, even if she has time to make them cause Haruka ordered her to make a salt XP**

**Aki: Patience! I just started about Haruka's past… But, you can pm me if you wanna know soms spoilers… Thx for the review!**

**ravenaurelius: Thx for the review! XD**

**Winlyx-chan: Glad you think that Haruka is pure evil cause that's my aim when I wrote the last chapter XD Thx for the review!**


	4. Crush or Love?

Disclaimer: See the last chapter

X ENJOY X

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell of the wind felt so near. She could feel the intoxicating smell greeting her good morning. She snuggled to the warm pillow she was hugging and felt the smell of the wild wind becoming more intense as she curled up closer to the pillow. Suddenly, she heard something, a sound that ought not to be there, coming from her pillow.

_Heartbeats?_

The surprised girl opened her eyes and saw tired green eyes looking down at her amusingly. A long pause.

Refreshed blue eyes meet exhausted one. Though it was looking so tired with bags under it, the green eyes still had so much intensity that it made the girl felt complete by just staring at them.

Haruka broke the silence.

"How long are you gonna drool over me?" Haruka gave the other girl her charming smile even in her worn-out state.

Michiru blushed and finally noticed that she was naked as she looked down to hide her red face. She blushed more.

"Ha – Haruka-sama, did we…" She felt so hot imagining what could possibly happen the other night.

"Last night was rough..." Haruka smiled lustfully. The blonde was celebrating for victory inwardly when she saw how the maid's face reddened. Haruka burst to laughter as she saw the maid's mouth kept on opening and closing like a goldfish. "That was a joke. Nothing happened. You had a bad dream and wouldn't let go of me. We're only spending the night together." She smiled sheepishly.

_Though I couldn't sleep…_

_Cause my heart pounds so fast the whole night_

Michiru snuggled to the blonde more to hide her face. She felt so comfortable being surrounded by the blonde's warmth, but at the same time she could hear her own heart that sounded as if it would explode any moment.

_She's so cute when she's blushing…_

_I should have done this more…_

_Hmm…_

_I'm so…_

_Sleepy…_

"Michiru… you use me as a pillow last night… now… it's my turn…" Mumbled Haruka. The blonde hugged the maid tighter before she had fallen asleep soundlessly.

"E – Eh? Ha – Haruka-sama!?" Michiru protested surprised but willingly and tried to wriggle out from the blonde's grasp. Her effort was pointless as the brat was stronger than her, though she was younger.

The maid's attempt to get out from the brat's hold had resulted her in more nightmares. Somehow, the blonde's hand that was holding her waist fell down, touching her butt.

She gasped.

_Is this a new torture, Haruka-sama?_

Michiru felt like she could make scramble on her face as she had never felt so hot before and at the same time she was also savoring the blonde's warm embrace and addicting scent. She stopped her pointless attempt and snuggled closer when suddenly, she heard a door opened…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saizo woke up grumpily as one of the SP asked for food.

_Where is she?_

He thought that he had told Michiru that she was in charge of feeding the gluttonous SP, but the maid was in nowhere. The only and also head butler thought of looking at his mistress' room.

_Maybe Haruka-sama is torturing her_

He walked in with a stern face, as he got ready to help the poor maid.

But what he saw was far beyond good. His spoiled mistress was hugging the maid tightly. He also made note that the maid did not wear her uniform, which could only mean one thing. The butler could not close his mouth as he stared at the couple.

_Michiru-san is…_

_With Haruka-sama…_

_Nice!_

_Maybe now we could have someone to control Haruka-sama…_

He put his thumbs up at the 'newly formed couple'.

Michiru's eyes widened as she saw what Saizo just did.

_N – No!!!_

_We're not like that!!!!!!_

_She's torturing me!!!!!!!_

_Help me!!!!!!!!!!_

She wanted to voice out her thoughts, but the thoughts that it might wake the blonde stopped her from doing so.

Saizo left shortly afterwards, carrying Tsubo so that it would not disturb the two teens.

Michiru sighed and decided to just enjoy the feeling of being held by her spoiled boss right now, as there is no other way she could get out from the blonde's grip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was the same old lonely night. A blonde child cried herself to sleep._

"_Haruka-sama, don't cry. I'm right here." A figure holds the child._

_The child returns the embrace tighter as if it is the only thing that is keeping her sanity._

"_I had a bad dream again… -sniff- They left me…"_

"_Hush now, that's all just a dream… No one's going to leave you ever again…" The soothing voice seemed trustable._

_The child cried to sleep…_

Haruka opens her eyes and in her sleepy eyes, sees a wavy aqua hair. She feels the other girl's warm breath on her chest.

_Tsk…_

_Stupid dream…_

"Michiru…" She blurted out.

"…" Michiru looked up and saw her mistress who had just woke up. She couldn't say anything as she stared at the half-asleep blonde.

_Cute…_

_Just like a child…_

_Well, she is a brat…_

"I'm hungry. Where's my breakfast?" The blonde asks, still sounds croaky, as she has just waked up.

"Uhm… I believe it's already noon… What do you want to eat?" Michiru tries hard to stop the desire of tousling Haruka's wake up strands.

"Whatever…" She yawned. "Erm… I feel like eating a pretty girl…" Haruka hasn't controlled her brain. After all, she is the type of brat who needs a lot of warm up when she has just awaked.

Michiru blushed at the blonde's request. "Uhm… What type of girl?" She took the request seriously as she didn't want a grumpy Haruka which would lead to a weirder request. However, there was a part of her that wanted to know what type of girl would attract the blonde.

Haruka is fully awake now, noticed where her hand was and what she had asked her maid earlier. Obviously, being a teaser that she is, the blonde pretended to be half asleep. "Ah, on second thought, my thigh feels a bit cramp. Could you massage it?" She asked casually in her sleepy voice.

"EH!?" Michiru exclaimed and gulped.

_Touch her thigh?_

_Am I really allowed to do that?_

Michiru panicked and did not know what to do, but she felt like her mistress was teasing her as she felt how the blonde's hand played with her butt.

_She seems like she's still half asleep…_

"Mi-chi-ru…" Haruka whispered near the maid's ear with her husky voice and hot breath, definitely turning the maid to euphoria, while her hand played with the maid's butt more mischievously.

_Serves you right…_

_Now you know how I feel last night_

Haruka was enjoying the maid's puzzled reaction.

Michiru gulped again, still battling with her inner self, whether to 'molest' her sexy spoiled mistress or refuse the request and get something that might be worse.

'Reluctantly', the maid decides that 'molesting' the blonde is better than waiting for something that might be worse.

She touched the thigh.

Haruka felt hot at the touch. Her muscles got stiff, but without doubt Michiru would find out what she's feeling then if she showed it. She focused on the place where Michiru's touching her and tried hard not to stiff that part.

_Strange, I thought I felt her stiffened…_

Michiru gently massage the thigh. Though the thigh covered by the pants, the maid could feel that the skin underneath was very soft as the fabric was not very thick.

The two stubborn people kept their pride as the shield to protect their hormones from controlling them.

A minute had passed.

Michiru was at her limit of not stripping the sexy blonde.

_Argh!!!_

_Must… Stop…_

Michiru gulped as she moved her hand massaging the blonde's thigh. She was afraid whether she moved to far upwards as she could not concentrate in what she was doing.

Whereas, Haruka feels as if the maid's touch has drugged her as each stroke is making her inside burns fiercely. She wanted more. She wanted to be touch not just at that place. She wanted Michiru to caress upwards, where her treasure is.

Five minutes had passed.

Michiru's hand kept moving upwards as each seconds passed. She tried hard to resist the urge to rape her sexy mistress, but her determination became weaker as the irresistible blonde kept on breathing to her ear.

Haruka wanted to tell the maid to stop, but she knew that if she opened her mouth then, she would only be panting breathlessly.

Ten minutes had passed.

Haruka phone rang, destroying the erotic magic.

Both of them thought inwardly: "Fucking phone!"

Michiru stopped her action which resulted in the blonde's inward cursing.

Haruka turned around and grabbed her phone.

"What!" She snapped the other person on the line.

"_Yo! Haruka-chan, Saizo just reported to me what you're doing to Michiru-chan. I'm so happy, my Haruka-chan is a grown up now!"_ The sound of pervert laughter could be heard from the other side of the line.

"Pervert old bastard! We're not doing anything!" Haruka hung up.

Michiru stared at the blonde, confused, as she could only heard a big laugh coming from the other side before the phone was hung up.

"What are you staring at!? I'm hungry. Make me some salad!" Haruka somehow snapped at the wrong person and threw a bathrobe towards the maid.

Michiru quickly got off the bed and went out of the room. She knew about her mistress' temper, but still felt annoyed when she was treated rudely though she had done nothing.

"Shit…" Haruka had just realized what she had done when she heard the door being closed. She did not know why she felt guilty.

_I don't have any feeling towards her!_

She defensively refused to accept what the maid has made her feel or how her heart beat as if it wanted to explode last night.

_I won't trust anyone and be betrayed anymore…_

"Damn!" Haruka tightened her fist and slammed it on the bed.

Her conflict had reached its limit. The blonde wanted to run to the maid and said sorry and that she didn't mean it, but she didn't want to accept the feeling she had towards the aqua haired girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru was stomping to the kitchen. She chopped the onions angrily. A touch on her shoulder surprised her. The maid looked back and relieved that the person was not the certain old pervert. She was about to thrust the knife onto that person's chest when the person's familiar face stopped her.

"Amami-san, you surprised me." She withdrew the knife.

Ren chuckled nervously after he realized what could have happened to him. "I'm sorry. I was just going to put the dishes there, but I saw that a certain maid was chopping onions in a dangerous way so I decided to see whether there's something wrong or not."

Michiru blushed as she realized how easy people could read her and sighed as she looked away.

"So, I take it Haruka-sama did something bad?"

Michiru thought back at how the blonde snapped at her. She shook her head.

"Not really, she's just doing what all brats do." The maid said it flatly.

Ren looked a bit sad. "Tell me what she did to you."

"She just snapped not long after she woke up. It's just annoying when she does it though I've done nothing wrong." Michiru explained.

Ren looked at the maid amused by him. "You're near her after she just woke up?"

"Yes?" Michiru was not sure whether that was the correct answer.

The man smiled at the maid. "Haruka-sama is very 'lethal' after she had just woke up. She used to get a lot of nightmares and snapped at everyone here. Now is better."

Michiru looked at him bewildered. "What do you mean nightmares? She was asleep soundlessly."

Ren looked at the maid surprised. "You were beside her when she was asleep?"

Michiru nodded.

Ren looked at her admiring the action she had just said. "Woah, Haruka-sama NEVER lets anyone near her when she's asleep. She can't really control her temper when she's half asleep so you would have to ignore her when she snaps sometimes. Haruka-sama never played with anyone near her age. She skipped grade so she's always near people who are around ten years older than her everyday and I don't think she knows anyone her age."

The fact that the temperamental brat let her near made the maid felt a bit happy, but she decided to shrug it off for now cause she need to finish the salad for the spoiled brat.

Ren left when his break was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru was in front of the devil's chamber. She sighed before she had knocked the door.

"Come in"

She opened the door and saw a wet and sexy blonde. It seemed that her mistress had just finished her shower.

The maid gulped as she saw a drop of water flowing down the blonde's neck elegantly. The wet hair just added the sexiness of person she's undressing and what was worse, Haruka was only wearing a bathrobe.

_One pull of that thing on her stomach and I could…_

_Grr! How could anyone look so tempting anytime!_

Michiru put on her ice princess mask, trying to recompose her burning mind. She quickly put the tray and turned around to leave, but an unknown hand gripping her wrist had stopped her.

"Wait." Haruka said with a hint of pleading and that had stopped the maid abruptly.

Michiru turned around. "Is there anything else, Haruka-sama?" Michiru asked coldly.

Haruka let go of her grip. She looked at the blue eyes that stared at her coldly.

"I…" Haruka sighed. The blonde did not know what to say. She thought about the first thing on her mind. It was Michiru's song. She had actually liked the melody she created from the strings.

"I want to hear you play violin again…"

Michiru's gaze turned colder, now there's anger in them. "I don't want to…" She said sadly with a hint of anger.

Haruka did not know how to react, what to say and what to feel. No one had ever say no to her. She only knew that everyone would do anything she told him to as long as they knew how much money she had. She looked empty at the maid.

The blonde stood up and grabbed the maid's hand. She dragged her out of the room. Both forgot about the salad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru tried to get out from the tight grip.

"Wh – where are you taking me to?" She asked while trying to get rid of Haruka's grip.

Haruka ignored the maid.

They've arrived in front of a door. Haruka unlocked the door and opened it. She went into the room, still holding the maid's hand.

Michiru gasped at what she had seen. A music studio.

Haruka let go of the maid's hand when she noticed that she was not struggling against her anymore.

The maid was entrance at what she was seeing. Different kinds of expensive and historical violins were there in the room. Stradivarius. Guadagnini. Amati.

The maid could not believe at what she was seeing. Music instruments, made by famous luthiers, were there in the same room as her. She was breathing beside the god-instruments.

[AN: luthiers are music instruments makers.

A huge grand piano completed the collection of music instruments in that room.

Haruka walked towards where most of the violins were and grabbed one of them before she handed it to the maid.

The maid handled the violin with much care. She stared at the grandeur instrument.

"Is this a Stradivarius?" Michiru asked still with her eyes stuck at the violin, looking at it as if she wanted to try playing it.

Haruka chuckled as she moved closer to the maid. She smiled slyly at her. "I thought you said that you don't want to play, but now you look like you'd play no matter what…"

Michiru had forgotten all about the snapping when she entered this room. "Err… I…"

The blonde chuckled. "Play it for me."

"No please?" The maid asked just to annoy the blonde, as she knew that the spoiled blonde wanted to hear her play badly.

Haruka twitched her eyebrows. "Fine, please." The blonde said with annoyance.

Michiru closed her eyes and started playing after she smiled at the annoyed blonde.

Before long, the violin created out a melody. It was sad, melancholic but beautiful.

_This melody…_

Subsequently, Haruka joined in. She played the grand piano. They created a harmony easily though it was the first time they played together.

Before long, the melody ended. It was such a short moment for both of them to be in another world.

Michiru opened her eyes and looked at the blonde breathlessly. She had never played with anyone like that.

Haruka kept looking at the keyboard.

"I lied at that time when I said that your music is the worst. You can use this room and the instruments here. See you." Haruka stood up and went towards the door, leaving the maid puzzled.

_Huh?_

_Was that an apology?_

Then, Michiru remembered what Ren had said to her earlier about the blonde never had any friend.

"Thank you, Haruka-sama." She smiled to Haruka's back.

Haruka glanced back, but quickly fastened her walk afterwards without saying anything.

_She must be embarrass to tell me directly…_

Michiru chuckled before she began playing the violin again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka's face was full with embarrassment. She did not know why she did that to her maid.

_I need to see Saizo…_

_Something's wrong with me…_

_I bet this is a new disease…_

_My face is all hot when I'm near that girl_

_Not to mention how my heart feels like it could explode any second when she flashed me that smile…_

_Either I'm going crazy or some unknown disease infected me!_

She stomped furiously to where she could find the head-butler.

She found the old man cleaning the library.

"Saizo!"

The butler turned around and smiled at the blonde. "Haruka-sama, did you have a nice time with Michiru-san?"

The blonde tousled her hair furiously. "No! Listen, I think I'm sick or worse, Crazy!"

Saizo looked baffled at the blonde who kept pacing around the room. "Would you explain me what makes you think so?"

Haruka turned to the butler. "My heart beats faster when I'm near Michiru and last night when she cried, I couldn't hold back to hug her…"

Saizo was about to reply, but Haruka was faster.

"Then, earlier she gave me that smile and I swear I couldn't feel my leg. It was as if they just melt that instance…"

Saizo raised his finger to interrupt, but the blonde was too engulfed telling her condition.

"There's something wrong with me! I never felt like this before… Then again there could be something wrong with that girl too… But it's not possible that there's something wrong with her, right? She's too gorgeous to have a flaw and – " Haruka wanted to say more, but the butler quickly stopped her rambling.

"Haruka-sama!"

The blonde stopped her pathetic rambling and turned to the butler surprised.

"Finally… Listen to this humble servant if you please, I don't think there's something wrong with you. You're only in love with Michiru." The butler said it casually.

Haruka widened her eyes and looked at the old man as if she had just heard about her execution. She froze.

"Haruka-sama? Did you hear me?" Saizo asked confused by the blonde's reaction.

"L – Lo – Love?" The blonde could finally reply though still with the astonishment on her face.

Saizo nodded. "Yes, love. I have a hunch about you two when she hasn't quit after the first week." He smiled delighted. "And it seems that my hunch is true when I see how tight you hug her this morning." The butler grinned wickedly.

The blonde's face turned crimson as she remembered again what happened the other night. "Th – that's not possible!" She shook her head vehemently.

"Haruka-sama, you're blind if you can't see how much you love her. Tell me how you feel when you first saw her."

"I… well… that's…" The blonde remembered how attracted she was when she first saw the maid.

Saizo gave that I-knew-it smile. "You should see yourself in the mirror flustering like that. Case close. Now, you should work on how you're going to woo Michiru-san after those nightmares you gave her."

Haruka widened her eyes more. "Er – th – that's…" She muttered confusedly while blushing. "Wait a minute! I haven't said that I feel that way towards her!"

Saizo chuckled. "Don't torture yourself by refusing the way you feel towards her. Besides, I think it's too late now cause you're already under her control." Saizo teased the young blonde.

"Wh – what do you mean control!? No one controls me!" Her childish defensive behavior revealed itself. "This is absurd!" She stomped out of the room more furious than when she came.

Saizo sighed while looking at the door and shook his head. " Children…" He began cleaning the room again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Love!?_

_How can I fall in love with her!?_

_What is love anyway?_

Tousling her hair furiously, she paced around the hallway uncomfortable in her emotional condition.

Haruka decided to spend the rest of the day in her game room to avoid a certain maid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the other side of the mansion, Michiru was doing the laundry happily since she had just being treated 'polite' for the first time by her spoiled mistress.

The sound of the door being opened made her to turn around. She saw an old burly man carrying of what seem another hamper filled with dirty garments.

"Good afternoon, Saizo-san." Greeted the maid.

"Ah, Michiru-san. You sound like something good just happened."

The aqua haired girl smiled. " You could say that."

The old butler got curious. "Oh? Does it have something to do with Haruka-sama?"

Michiru's face reddened and looked down avoiding the butler's gaze. "Uhm… well…"

He laughed at the reddened maid. "You two really…"

The maid blushed more. "Uhm so… you know about…"

The butler burst out laughing more. "I did have a hunch before I saw you two this morning." Saizo laughed more as he remembered his earlier conversation with the stubborn blonde. "Oh, and I think everyone in the mansion already know. News travels fast here."

Michiru opened her mouth to reply but could not find anything to say, instead her face turned redder.

The butler burst out laughing again. "Michiru-san, do you love Haruka-sama?"

The maid widened her eyes. "I… erm…" She looked down as she felt her face so hot after hearing the question. "I don't know…" She looked to the washing machine avoiding the butler's teasing gaze. "I mean… She always treats me badly but earlier…"

Saizo pitied the two youngsters and sighed at how pathetic two teenagers in love could act. "Michiru-san, could you help me with the laundry?" He tried to change the subject.

Michiru snapped out of her reverie and helped the head butler restlessly.

The wise butler sighed and thought inwardly: "These two would need a lot armies of cupids", as he put the dirty clothes into the washing machine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A blonde was pacing around anxiously inside a gaming room. Once in a while, she would tousle her hair anxiously like a lunatic.

Finally, she sat down on a couch, tired of the mindless pacing. She adjusted her feet and hand so that she would be comfortable. It was pointless as her physical discomfort was caused by her psychological state.

She closed her eyes to calm herself and mumbled, "Can't take this anymore…"

The blonde opened her eyes scanning the room before she sighed for the nth times.

_I know!_

_I'll just avoid her now till I know what's happening to me_

_Tomorrow I'm going to the doctor and psychiatrist_

_Otherwise, I'm gonna be a lunatic if this keeps going on_

Haruka searched for the phone to call the two professionals.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the following morning, Haruka woke up early and made her way to her car quickly. Because of her influence, she could easily get her driver license legally at such a young age.

_If I could get out of here…._

500 meter till the gate

400 meter

300 meter

200 meter

100 meter

_At last! I'm free from that girl!_

She laughed at her pointless resistance of creating distance to get away from the maid's influence to her state of mind and made her way to the doctor and psychiatrist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In the doctor's place**

The doctor had been listening to the blonde's rambling about how she was when near a certain aqua beauty for hours. He sighed when Haruka finally stopped.

"So, what do you think? What kind of virus infected me?" Asked Haruka eagerly.

The doctor looked at the blonde trying to sound serious. "Er… -ehem- yes… uhm… your disease…" He did not know how to answer it. "I believe it's what people call a phase in life when people start to get attracted to another. It's called… Er… puberty… It's fully normal and it'll disappear when you reach adulthood."

Haruka raised one eyebrow. "And when will I reach adulthood?"

The doctor panicked again. "Well… that's… different in each person…"

The blonde processed what the doctor had said. "Are you saying that I'm falling in love with her too?" She asked darkly as if she was about to chop him.

The doctor shuddered. "Er… well… it might not be love… maybe just a simple crush…" He thought inwardly: "Why am I talking about love with my patient? I've been single for 30 years. How the hell I am supposed to know about these things?"

Haruka looked at the poor doctor surprised. "Crush? The small affection that would lead to love. The sign of when someone starts to control you…"

The doctor sweat dropped. "Bu – but… control in a good way… I mean… control as is taking care of you… y'know… lead you to the right path when you're walking towards the wrong way…" The poor doctor tried hard to explain the 'disease' that he knew nothing about.

The blonde erupted. "There's no way that can happen! You're useless! You should go study more!" She stomped furiously out of the room, leaving the doctor bewildered.

"Da hell? Love is not a disease, you brat!" The doctor shouted back once he felt that the blonde could not hear him before he shook his head, pitying the stupid blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In the psychiatrist's place**

Haruka was lying in a brown leather couch while she answered the psychiatrist's answer. He was an old man who looked like he was about to retire. The old man watched the blonde sternly with his big glasses.

"So, you feel that it is impossible to love her?"

The blonde got surprise by the question. Deep down she knew that it was not impossible to love the aqua goddess. But, she would not answer the question and stayed silent.

"Is it because of your gender? Are you not sure that she's the same as you?" The psychiatrist eyed the blonde more serious now.

"N – no… I just don't think that what they say about what I feel towards her is right…"

"And why is that? You said that this Saizo had been living with you for as long as you remember. Surely, he must know something about you."

Haruka did not know how to answer the psychiatrist once again.

"I don't know exactly how you feel towards this girl because I am not you. The same goes to this Saizo man. Some questions do not have a definite answer or that the answers are different for each person. You might love her or you don't."

Haruka nodded.

"You said that you met her just two weeks ago. Isn't that too short? Try to spend time with her more. Have you seen her with other woman -ehem- or man? Is this the first time you feel like that towards another?"

The blonde closed her eyes to remember what had happened since she met the maid.

"Yes, it is the first time I feel like this towards another and no, if you want to know whether I've felt jealous or not cause I've never seen her with another person when she's with me." Answered the blonde calmly.

"I suggest you to spend time with her more. Who knows, maybe the feeling you have towards her now only last a few moments. By the way, if I may know, why do you object so much the idea of loving another?"

The blonde winced at the last question. She felt comfortable with this psychiatrist, as he didn't say something nervously but she was not prepared to reminisce the bitter memory. "I'm not used to trusting people I barely know."

The psychotherapist nodded. "I understand. I won't ask anymore if you don't want to remember. I don't think there's anything wrong with you. Feeling attracted to another is part of human's behavior." He stood up. "You can come back again when you need someone to talk to."

The blonde nodded and made her way out of the room.

The psychiatrist sighed before he started dialing the phone.

"_Yo, Yusuke! Haven't talked to you in a long time!"_

"Good Morning, Seishirou. I just want to inform you that I just met the blonde kid you keep telling me about."

"_Haruka-chan? Love problem?"_

"Yup, her father used to have the same problem." Yusuke smirked. "Like father like daughter, I guess."

A burst of laughter came from the other side of the line.

"_I'm gonna have so much fun teasing her later when I see her. By the way, there's gonna be a party to celebrate Haruka-chan's birthday this weekend. I'm planning to make a surprise. Are you in?"_

Yusuke grinned sheepishly. "You bet! Tell me all about it! I love surprises!"

And the two old prunes kept talking for hours to plan for the surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While driving to work, Haruka had one big sneeze.

"ACHOO!!!" She rubbed her nose.

"Ugh… someone's talking behind my back…"

[AN: According to Japanese culture, someone is talking behind your back if you get one big sneeze

_Hmm…_

_What am I gonna talk to her later…_

_Music?_

_Used that already_

_Errrr…._

_This is so hard…_

Haruka tousled her hair with one hand furiously, while the other hand was on the steering wheel.

_I graduated from Harvard and I don't know what to do with just one girl…_

_Geez…_

_There must be something wrong with their education curriculum…_

The car had arrived inside the Tenou Corporation's parking place. Haruka got off the car and made her away to another meeting, though her mind considered the meeting as the least important thing at that moment.

Haruka sighed as she got into the elevator.

_Why can't I get you out of my head…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Update! I got a couple of threats to update this story, so here you go! I hope the threats will decrease XD Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Haruka really seems like an idiot here LOL I'm so gonna have fun writing about her resistance towards Michiru more –evil grin- No Tsubo today sorry can't find spot to put her in this one. I'm turning this into a full comedy/romance story, anyone disagree? I got two essays due shortly so don't expect updates. See you next time!**

**Vanessa Riverton: Glad you like the pervert bastard. He's gonna make some trouble to Haruka later –evil grin-**

**monica1990m: Thx for the review! Hope you like what happen when they wake up!**

**anonymous: Thx! I thought that it's sweet too XD**

**Demel aka Sugador: You'll feel sorry to Haruka when you know what made her so mean later XP oops spoiler…**

**impersonal: Glad you enjoy it! Thx for the review!**

**Nao Ai: Nope! Haruka doesn't even accept her feelings towards the maid. They still have a long way to go. Like Saizo said: They would need a lot armies of cupids. Thx for the review!**

**RukaMichi92: You forgot that she's stubborn too XP Thx for the review!**

**haruka127: Do you really think the big blonde meanie would let her go with her money? Even if Michiru sue her, what can she do? Haruka has power and influences. Thx for the review!**

**DangerousBeauty84: Thx for the review! Glad you fall in love with her again cause I don't know what I'm gonna do if you don't LOL**

**Aki: Thx for the review! Glad you like my story that you'd wait patiently! XD**

**petiyaka: Hope you like how I write about Haruka in this one as a payback for her being mean to Michiru. Thx for the review!**

**Taguchi: That my friend, will be revealed later. Thx for the review!**


	5. Theory of Love

Disclaimer: See the previous one

X ENJOY X

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting felt as if it lasted for a whole year for a certain blonde. Haruka drove her sport car as fast as usual. Her mind kept thinking of how to attract a certain maid. She wanted to see the aqua haired beauty as soon as possible, but at the same time she did not want to stand there ogling at her like an idiot. Her pride and ego would not let her to make the first move.

The car stopped as the red light shone. It was a miracle that the blonde could still saw it as her mind should have been too engrossed with something else. She turned on the radio.

It let out a classical violin melody which caused the blonde to rapidly change the station into news. The news seemed to add her misery as it broadcasted a news about a well-known violinist who plan to come to Japan for a concert.

Furiously, she slammed the radio's power button while cursing, "Fucking piece of crap! Can't even broadcast a decent thing!"

The red light turned green. She smashed the pedal hard, causing the car to accelerate in an instance. Fortunately, the street she passing through then was too peaceful. There was hardly any car there. Probably because the people who passed through there was either elite or part of the government, that the police would not even bother to stop any car there; particularly, the car in which Haruka was driving then.

_What can I do to attract her…_

_Even though she has shown some interest – _

_No!_

_That's because of my flirting…_

_Stop imagining the impossible!_

She twitched her eyebrows at the next thought.

_She's also five years older than you!_

_Surely, she already has a guy…_

At that thought, she gripped the steering wheel tightly till her hand turned white and felt hatred at some unknown guy.

_And more experience with these sorts of things…_

The car arrived at the mansion. She parked it at its usual place. A loud sigh could be heard before she opened the car's door.

_Makes me feel like I'm having a silly student-teacher affair…_

_How does she feel about me?_

_Hatred?_

She remembered how ridiculously she asked for a weird food.

Suddenly, the image of the maid from the other night burst into her mind and eventually a goofy grin could be seen glued on her face.

_She's so cute when she begged "Don't leave me…"_

One of the SPs was patrolling in that area and stared at their mistress who was smiling like an idiot.

Haruka realized the confused glare and blushed before she had coughed.

_Ugh…_

_That was embarrassing_

_And it was all that girl's fault!_

She arrived shortly near her chamber and raised her hand to open the door. Just as she was an inch from the door, she stopped her movement abruptly. Her eyes widened at the realization.

_What if she mistaken my prank earlier in the bed room?_

Haruka pulled back her hand and walked away from her room.

_I need to make sure just this one cuz I don't think I could keep this any longer…_

She had passed the parlor, ignoring Saizo at an amazing speed as she ran to where she thought she could find the maid. Realization hit her that the maid would indeed be curious of what was happening if she ran just to see someone as low as a maid.

_Gotta act casual…_

_Relax…_

_Just act the usual…_

_Pray for me that I could avoid the worst case possible_

She slowed down and was now walking briskly as she could not hold back her anxiousness. Her pride would shatter if the maid knew how she felt about her. Or maybe she would pay back the pranks hundreds of folds. Shivers were building up when she imagined the earlier said case happened.

A wavy aqua hair was seen changing the sheets in one of the room in the west wing. The opened door let Haruka to spy on her first before she decided on how to engage with the maid.

Haruka's eyes explored the curve on the maid's body. She started from the lower part. The maid bent down to tuck in the sheets. Haruka gulped as she saw the firm butt was playing with her hormone. She stared at the solid bottom. Her eyes widened as each movement caused the firmness irresistible not to molest it. Haruka felt her crotch hot.

_Crap! Crap! Crap!_

_Maid uniform is hazardous!_

_How can she wear that indecent thing and walk around!?_

_I will not allow this!_

Haruka felt anger at the thought of other men enjoying the view she was seeing then. She walked towards Michiru.

"Michiru!" Exclaimed the blonde.

The maid was surprised to see the blonde looking at her with anger.

_Wh – What did I do wrong now?_

Michiru looked at the blonde afraid of what was coming next as the intensity of the glare which the blonde was giving her then looked as if it belonged to a murderer. The aqua haired maid gulped. "Ha – Hai?"

"Ho – How can you wear th – that!" She pointed at Michiru. "That _thing_!"

Michiru sweat-dropped and did not know how to react to that.

"Uh… Uhm…"

Haruka twitched her brows as she received no definite response from the maid. She grabbed her hand and dragged the maid.

Michiru who was bewildered by every action the blonde made, decided to just follow her then and saw what would happen subsequently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at an old dusty yet huge closet shortly.

"Haruka-sama, where…"

The blonde ignored it and let go of her grip. She began looking at the dress there before she had grabbed one and shoved it to the maid. It was a blue casual dress, perfect for hanging out at home.

"I won't have you walking around in that thing from now onwards! From now on, wear clothes only from here." Said the blonde sternly.

"Ha – Hai…" Michiru examined the dress. "Is this yours, Haruka-sama?"

"I don't wear those kinds of things, but that PERVERT bastard keep giving them every time he visits." Haruka remembered when Seishirou came and almost stripped her when she was little so that he could put in some frilly dress. Luckily, she could find a place to hide at the time. This happened before her parents had died.

The memories pained her, causing the abrupt silent inside that huge closet.

Michiru noticed the sad look on the blonde's facial expression and decided to switch the topic. "Ara, Haruka-sama is jealous that other men could see me in such a skimpy outfit?" Teased the maid.

Haruka would have gone hysteric if it weren't for her casual act preparation earlier.

_Just stay cool…_

_Calm…_

_Act casually…_

"What makes you say that? I just can't stand it when someone looks at you with lust in that outfit…" Haruka muttered, still had not realized completely what the words she said just then did to the maid. The blonde blushed as she could not find the right word which would not reveal her feelings due to the nervousness at that moment.

Michiru blushed slightly at the blonde's protectiveness before she had replied, "That's jealousy, Haruka-sama."

The blonde blushed when she realized what she had said.

"-EHEM- Anyway, you will only be allowed to wear clothes from this closet."

Haruka was really embarrassed as she had just said. She left without saying anything more.

_That's a close one…_

_I really need to be careful next time…_

_Wait a second!_

_Why did I see her in the first place?_

Haruka sighed as she bent down her head while walking towards her room.

"I need a shower… A really… Cold one…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Haruka-sama is jealous_

Michiru giggled at the thought as she was exploring the huge closet. She felt like there's no end to the expensive clothing. Furthermore, all of them were designer clothing.

_I wonder why she doesn't wear them…_

The maid heard a familiar voice calling out to her. She exited the closet to find Saizo not far from her where she stood then.

"Saizo-san, do you need something from me?"

The butler turned around. "Ah mademoiselle, I've been looking for you." Saizo checked his right and left before he waved his hand to tell the maid to come closer.

"Actually, we're planning to make a surprise birthday party for Haruka-sama. She usually runs away outside of the country at this kind of time. You know how shy she is, right?"

Michiru nodded.

"Fortunately this year, it seems like she forgot all about it or perhaps because of you. So, what do you say Michiru-san?" Asked Saizo nervously as he was afraid that the maid still held grudges for all the silly pranks the blonde did.

The maid went red after Saizo said that she might be the cause of the blonde not to stay away at this kind of time. Then, she remembered of the closet event earlier and how the other day, the brat apologized to her in a rather peculiar way.

_I guess I have to pay her back…_

"Please let me help, Saizo-san." Stated the maid without the least sound of malice or hesitation.

"Excellent! Here's the plan…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka had just finished her shower. She sat on the edge of her bed, looking like an idiot staring at nothing.

Tsubo saw the blonde and was in the mood to play with her. The python started poking the blonde.

The idiot looking girl snapped out of her reverie.

"Tsubo, I'm not in the mood." She waved her hand.

The snake ignored her. She started gripping Haruka's hand with her elastic body.

"Ga – ah! Okay Okay… Let's play…"  
The grip was loosened.

She put a hand on where she was gripped tightly by the python while thinking. "Hmm… What should we play…" She thought for a second. "I know! Let's play fetch!" Said the blonde enthusiastically.

Haruka got another idea. "Let's play a different kind of fetch… Go fetch Michiru!" Said the brat while pointing at the door.

The snake headed outside the room, leaving the blonde.

Haruka sighed soothingly before she grinned maniacally.

_Hmm… let's see…_

_What am I gonna do when she's here…_

Haruka looked around the room. Her sight fell at the huge plasma television, not too far from her bed.

_Movie!_

_Haruka, you're a genius!_

_This way you can be with her in a dark room!_

The brat explored her movie rack.

_What should we watch?_

She found 'Romeo & Juliet' DVD.

_Romance?_

_Nah, that'll make my intention too obvious…_

'Grudge' was seen beside the earlier said DVD.

_Horror?_

_I won't be able to sleep later…_

_And I don't want to look like a wimp in front of her…_

Beside the action movie, was 'Pirates of the Caribbean'.

_Perfect!_

_Not too much romance and more action_

She put the DVD into the machine.

Haruka got another idea.

_Popcorn!_

_I've watched in movies people sometimes like to eat popcorn_

_I don't like it, but if Michiru might like it…_

The brat dashed towards the phone, dialing the kitchen. Saizo picked up the phone.

"_Haruka-sama, may I help you?"_

"Yes! Popcorn! Get me some popcorn and.. uh… sodas!" The blonde hung up.

Haruka sat at the couch, her hands on her bent knees. Sometimes, her body shook slightly due to the anxiousness.

A scream could be heard coming nearer. Haruka gulped.

Not long, Michiru, who was binded by Tsubo, arrived at the room safely.

Haruka gulped before she had looked at the maid nervously. "Y – Yo… Tsubo is very naughty tonight, huh? I'm glad you're fine." The blonde laughed nervously. "Sa – say, I'm gonna watch a movie now, would you like to watch it together with me?" Cold sweats were wetting her forehead as she waited anxiously for the maid's answer.

Of course, the maid noticed how nervous the blonde was. She thought that it was another prank, but the blonde shouldn't have looked that nervous if it were just a prank. Curious, she accepted the invitation.

"Sure, it is my honor to accompany you, Haruka-sama." She smiled as she said that, which caused the blonde to look away.

Haruka pushed the 'play' button and soon, the movie started. Tsubo got bored as it knew that whenever humans watched the little box, they would only sit down and hardly moved. The snake evacuated outside the room to find other interesting things to do.

Michiru sat beside the brat, enjoying the movie. Whereas, Haruka hardly paid attention to the movie. Her mind was occupied by the person who was sitting next to her. The blonde often times stole a moment to look at the maid. Luckily, the maid was too engrossed in the movie.

_Thank God, I chose this movie_

_She looks like she's enjoying it…_

Haruka smiled at the thought of the maid being happy beside her before she returned to her thoughts.

_Is this what love is?_

_Feeling happy when that person is also happy…_

Saizo entered the room not long after the movie started, carrying a big bowl of popcorn and some sodas. He saw the two youngsters blush faces and smirked mischievously before commenting of what could happen in that room later. The two lovebirds blushed more.

"W – We're just gonna watch a movie!" Haruka flustered, while the maid who sat beside her saw Saizo winked at her and returned him with a confuse look.

"Something smells fishy…" Stuttered Haruka.

"I have no idea what you mean by that, Haruka-sama." Replied the butler calmly while trying hard not to burst out of laughter.

Halfway of the movie, Haruka yawned. She was so tired that day. Her mind problem had influenced her physical condition. After all, she was still a growing teenager. The blonde wanted to just drag the maid to the bed and slept while embracing her, but she knew better than that and also, she shuddered of what would happen if the maid rejected her.

Haruka decided to grab some popcorn to find something to do other than ogling the maid, but she stopped her movement in the second time as she felt the maid was holding her hand tightly. It seemed that the Black Pearl's zombie was scaring her.

The blonde could not focus in what she was doing then. Her heart beat faster than usual since the moment her skin was in contact with the maid. Unable to compromise the situation, she just froze there, staring blankly at the screen. The popcorn which she was holding fell to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru knew that the blonde had been eyeing her ever since the movie started. She pretended to ignore the intense gaze by focusing on the movie. It was the first movie she had ever watched thanks to her poverty.

_It feels so right to be near her…_

The maid glanced at her side to look at the blonde yawning.

_She looks tired_

Suddenly, the maid felt an urge to caress the blonde. Haruka did not make it easier for her too as she rubbed her tired eyes and looked like a worn out child.

_Too cute…_

The blonde's bangs were wilder that moment which gave the feeling of wildness.

_She looks so wild and composed, but…_

Michiru remembered how vulnerable the blonde was in her softie state when she blushed.

_She's still a child…_

_I wonder why sometimes she could look so mature…_

A scream came from the screen which returned her to the real world from her inner thoughts. Reflexively, she searched for the nearest thing to hug and closed her eyes.

The maid opened her eyes once she could not hear the scream and found her hand gripping the blonde's hand tightly. She blushed, but did not want to let go.

An idea came inside her head.

_Maybe I could test out whether she has feelings toward me or not_

Michiru moved closer and rested her head in the blonde's shoulder. She felt Haruka's body stiffened a bit before it relaxed slowly.

She wanted to glance and see how the blonde's reaction was, but considering the distance she canceled the idea.

The maid smirked mischievously.

_So, she was nice to me because she started to have feelings?_

She raised her hand to cover her broad grin.

_Time for payback, 'Haruka-sama'…_

Her grin turned broader.

Michiru snuggled closer to the blonde, feeling her warmth and deliberately she explored Haruka's hand gently, sending electricity to the blonde.

Haruka was inwardly cursing herself for almost losing control.

_Why does it feel like Michiru is torturing me…_

Haruka grabbed one of the soda can and drank, while she ignored the maid's sensual touch and turned scarlet. She raised her eyebrow as she tastes something other than soda from the can which she had just drunk.

_This soda taste strange…_

Michiru felt the blonde became tenser as each second her touches were driving the blonde crazier. Her plan succeeded. Now, she just needed to push the blonde more. The maid was really enjoying the blonde's nervous reaction.

_So dizzy…_

Haruka could not handle the dizziness. She closed her eyes and let everything to go black.

The maid stiffened when she felt the blonde's head on her shoulder. The scent coming from the blonde's hair intoxicated her. She blushed furiously.

"A – ano… Ha – Haruka-sama…" She didn't dare to turn her head and look at the blonde. She did not want to admit it, but it seemed that she had lost her game as her face felt so hot. The movie was the least she could have thought of then.

Michiru could smell the scent of something unfamiliar as she was near the blonde's mouth. Curious, she tried Haruka's soda.

"Sake..." Realization hit her. That was why Saizo gave her that smile earlier.

Michiru sighed.

_What do you expect me to do when she's drunk like this, Saizo-san…_

She looked at the blonde and smiled at the sight she was seeing then.

_At least Haruka could rest now…_

Her eyes widened at what she had just called her mistress inwardly. Michiru shook her head vehemently while blushing.

_What did I just call her!?_

Unexpectedly, Haruka stirred and breathe right in front of the maid's ear. Michiru felt her body shivered at that action.

"ru… Mi… chiru…" Muttered the blonde, snapping the maid out of her thoughts.

The maid did not waste any time to carry the blonde to the bed nearby after she had switched off the DVD and television.

Due to her fragile body, she breathed panting because of the amount of weight she had just carried to the bed. The maid was also lack of muscles and even though the brat was not very heavy, the fact that her arm was in contact with the blonde's breast had almost caused the maid to lose control.

Michiru sat beside the sleeping figure. The sight of the blonde sleeping and looking so tired was making her wet. Moreover, the dim light on that room added the blonde's sexiness. Unable to hold back anymore, her hand started exploring Haruka's finger. It was long like that of a pianist's.

_I wonder what those fingers could do…_

She became hotter imagining what could happen to her when Haruka touched her gently with her finger. Steam would have been formed if there were water on it.

_I don't know how many times I've blushed today…_

_Stupid sexy fingers…_

Reluctantly, she left the long sexy fingers. Michiru continued her journey and arrived on the blonde's biceps. It had enough muscle that to fill the blonde athletic body, but at the same time it still had the softness of a girl's skin. The softness and the hard muscles tempted the maid to shower it with kisses.

Resuming her adventure, she arrived at Haruka's tempting lips. Due to the dim light, the blonde's lips looked as if it was shining and so kissable. She bent down, letting the devil to lead the way. Slowly but surely, her lips moved in an attempt to capture that of the blonde's.

It was barely an inch when she heard her own consciousness telling her to stop.

_Butt out!_

Michiru captured the target. She felt like kissing a cotton candy since Haruka's lips was so soft. The taste of the sake was driving Michiru over the edge. She wanted to push deeper, but the thought of stealing a kiss from the sleeping blonde had broken the magic. She released the cotton-like lips and quickly but quietly left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I kissed her…_

Michiru was now at her room, touching her lips. She could still feel the blonde's warmth.

_It felt so good…_

She looked dreamily, replaying the kiss inside her head. Michiru wanted that soft lips on every part of her. She reddened at the thought of Haruka fulfilling what she was imagining then.

_That will never happen…_

_What will happen is that she's gonna fire and charge me for sexual harassment…_

Michiru sighed.

_I don't know how I'm gonna hold back when I see her next time…_

She went into the bathroom to get some cold shower to suppress her lust and hoped that it would work.

_I hate that god damn sexy brat…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka woke up the following day with a slight hangover and not knowing that she had just missed the event of her life the previous night.

"Ugh… what happen…" She looked around with her half open eyes. "How come my head is all dizzy…" Haruka massaged her head to ease up the headache.

The blonde grabbed a glass of water from the corner table before her head fell on top of the pillow. Still with her eyes opened, she looked at the ceiling while trying to remember what had exactly happened the other night. Like every one, she needed to go to the bathroom after sleeping for hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru had just finished cleaning the living room when she was called by Saizo to deliver her mistress's breakfast. Reluctantly, she obeyed as there was a part of her that wanted to see how the blonde was doing as she assumed that the blonde must be having a hangover then.

The maid went into the room and saw a figure lying helplessly near the bed. She left the tray and ran towards the body.

"Haruka!" Screamed Michiru. She did not care how impolite she was calling her mistress then. All she cared was that she could hear the blonde's voice ordering her some weird food.

She checked the blonde's pulse and gave a relief sigh as she could feel the heart beat. At that moment, Haruka opened her eyes.

"Head… hurts… dizzy…" Said the blonde in her hoarse and hurtful voice.

Michiru gave the blonde a comforting smile. "It's just a hangover. Let's get you to bed, okay?"

Haruka shook her head weakly. "Bathroom…."

The maid gently carried Haruka to the bathroom.

"Do you need some help?"

Haruka nodded her head while blushing slightly.

The maid also blushed when she realized what was she would be helping her mistress with.

_God…_

_It's not even been 24 hour since that moment I kissed her yet…_

Michiru help the blonde's pants and slid it down. She looked away not because she did not want to see, but rather to hide her tomato face. However, she could feel how firm Haruka's butt was when she helped her to slide the pants.

_Ugh…_

_That butt was begging me to grope it…_

_Damn sexy butt!_

Haruka gripped the maid's head when she was going to stand as she did not want to fall for the second time that morning. Carefully, Michiru helped the blonde to stand and to return to her bed.

The blonde looked at the maid with pain and hurt in her eyes.

Eventually, Michiru felt a pang of pain in her chest when she saw the expression on Haruka's face. She cupped the blonde's face with one of her hand and gave her an assuring smile.

"It's just a hangover." Michiru grinned wider and decided to tease her a bit. "I didn't know that you can't stand alcohol."

"I didn't drink any alcohol." Said the blonde defensively.

"It seems that someone spiked your soda last night."

Haruka twitched her eyebrows.

_Saizo…_

_What was he planning with that pervert bastard!?_

The blonde decided to shrug it off for now and enjoyed the gentle touch on her cheek. "Michiru…"

"Hmm?"

"Call me without any suffix again…"

Michiru blushed and retreated her hand from Haruka's cheek, which disappointed the blonde and caused her eyebrows to twitch more. "I'm so – sorry!"

"It's fine. Call me without any suffix again."

The maid eyed the blonde shyly. "Ha – Haruka…" Said Michiru in a low voice.

"Louder. I could barely hear it."

"Haruka…"

The blonde chuckled amidst of the headache which was driving her crazy. "I don't know why but I like how you call me without suffix… Could you… call me that from now on?" Said Haruka while blushing slightly.

Michiru nodded, unable to say anything more.

_I like how you call me without any suffix too…_

"Haruka, do you want me to get you an aspirin?" Said Michiru as she realized the blonde's expression showed more pain.

The brat nodded weakly. "But, I don't want you to leave… Call Saizo from the phone there…" Pouted the blonde. Haruka felt like she was in a dream. She had never acted so vulnerable before. It was scary how much Michiru could affect her.

Michiru smiled at the blonde when she heard that. She didn't know that the brat could be so cute, not wanting to let her go like that.

_Such a spoiled brat…_

The maid called the butler and told him what she needed. Michiru would have thought that he didn't plan this if she didn't realize the happy tone he used. The small girl sighed as she hung up the phone.

Michiru came near the blonde and stood there, admiring the figure.

_She's gorgeous…_

"Michiru? What are you standing there?"

The maid blushed as she was caught looking at her mistress with lust. "So – Sorry…"

Haruka chuckled. "What are you sorry for?"

_Strange…_

_Usually, I would definitely be in a bad mood when I'm sick_

_But her presence could easily calm me…_

_Is that also because of love?_

A knock came from the door. It was Saizo, delivering the aspirin. Both women eyed him with death glares. The butler ignored it and excused himself.

Michiru helped to feed the blonde her medicine. She stayed beside Haruka not too long before the blonde had gone to the dream world. The maid eyed Haruka lovingly once more before she had gone.

_I hope you'll feel better when you wake up later, Haruka…_

_It pains me to see you looking at me with eyes full of hurt…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka woke up without any headache this time, but hunger. She reached for the phone.

"Saizo, bring me some food!" She hung up before the other person had answered.

The blonde grabbed a glass of water before she turned on the television. Flipping through channels with the remote on her hand and her mind somewhere else, Haruka replayed what had happened earlier.

_Michiru…_

_How did you make me to act so unusual?_

_Was that my true self or the part of me which is reserved only for her?_

Haruka sighed.

_This sucks…_

_I hate being unsure like this…_

She heard a knocking came from the door and eventually, her butler pushing a tray full of food.

"Good evening, Haruka-sama." Greeted the butler politely.

Haruka glared at her butler. "Spill! What are you planning? You're the one who spiked my soda, right?" Demanded the blonde.

"Just helping my mistress to realize her feeling. So, how did it go last night?" Asked Saizo excitedly.

"I fell asleep because of that sake." Said the blonde coldly.

The butler's excited look earlier abruptly changed into a sour one. "And there goes all of my effort…" Said the butler in a sulk mode.

Haruka's death glare turned more intense. "So, you did plan that huh… Tell me, does that old bastard on this too?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I admit that I did spike your soda, but I don't see a connection of it to Imonoyama-sama." Said the butler nonchalantly.

The two stared at each other eye to eye. Neither one would want to broke their gaze.

Haruka gave up. She knew that she would never succeed getting anything from her butler. Besides, she had other crucial things important for her sanity to talk about.

"Saizo, how do you know that you're in love not lust?"

"Hmm… In case of Haruka-sama, how about thinking Michiru with another person? If you feel jealous, then it is 100 love because Haruka-sama is a very protective person that doesn't like to concern other than herself."

"Selfish, you mean… Hmm… what do you mean Michiru with another person?" Haruka decided to ignore the insult since it was true.

"Have you ever seen her being so happy near you? Imagine her being more happy near another person. How does that make you feel?" 'Professor' Saizo tried to explain his 'Theory of Love' to the spoiled brat patiently.

Realization hit the stupid blonde.

_Of course I would feel annoyed if she's happy near another person_

_Why is that?_

_Because no one could ever deserve her_

_And I would feel betrayed…_

_She looked so happy last night when she's with me_

_She didn't pretend to enjoy it for my sake, right?_

There was no more conversation after that. Saizo kept on grinning broadly as he saw from Haruka's expression that she had understood what he had meant.

Haruka finished her meal quickly and got off the bed to change her pajama into something more casual. Saizo left the room with a broader grin as he saw that because he realized what was going to happen after that.

_I have to see her now…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Finally, I could finish this one… Got a little writer block, but thankfully I manage to finish this… Next update would be when I could find time to write again XD Thank you for the understanding…**

**LitaDelacour: Thx for the review! Yep, they're in love, alright XD**

**Eiswulf: I found that funny too LOL Dunno what's on my mind when I wrote that XP Thx for the review!**

**cooltrainer 124: Thx for the review! Really? I didn't know much about Mexican culture… **

**krugern: Thx for the review! Yep, Haruka is too cute that time XD**

**jadelilgirl: LOL Ecchi! XP Thx for the review!**

**RukaMichi92: It's nice to find a patient reader LOL I'm not a patient reader myself XD Thx for the review**

**Taguchi: Spoiler! Man, why you always ask spoiler... Thx for the review!**

**Amnesia Nymph: Thx for the review! Wow, you're one of my favorite writers! XD**

**Akikaze1412: Roger that! Here's an update! LOL XP**

**petiyaka: Thx for the review! I hope this chapter is as good as the previous one then! XD**

**DangerousBeauty84: LOL I had a lot of fun writing about her stubborn side too XD Haruka says: "I don't mind being wacked by a dangerous beauty" LOL Haruka would definitely answer like that and out of nowhere came a rolling pin from the kitchen and Michiru shouted: "Haruka! Stop flirting!" LOL XP Thx for the review!**

**haruka127: LOL I laughed when I was writing that part too XD**

**Rakshasa314: LOL it won't be fair to Michiru XD She would deep submerge me if I don't let her to payback LOL XP**

**harucino: Thx for the review! And here's the update!**


	6. Sweet Lips

Disclaimer: See the last chapter

X ENJOY X

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A teenage blonde was seen pacing around restlessly in a hallway. Haruka made a resolve to confront the woman who had caused her insanity, but she did not know how.

_I don't want to sound like an idiot when I'm in front of her_

She tousled her hair furiously while twitching her eyebrows deeper.

_But how can I tell her without making myself to sound like an idiot?_

An SP was patrolling in that part of the manor.

"Good evening, Haruka-sama." He bowed, ignoring his mistress weird behavior.

Haruka turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Ren. What are you doing here?" Asked the blonde annoyed as the man interrupted her trance.

"I'm patrolling here. If I may know, what is Haruka-sama pacing around the hallway for?" Asked the SP patiently as he was used to his mistress' rude behavior.

"Hmm… Could I ask you something?" Said Haruka with an uncertain tone.

"Of course. I'll be glad to help Haruka-sama in any way that I can." Assured the man.

"There's… this friend of mine who's a friend of a friend of a friend of my subordinate in the office… He wants to uhm… ask this girl to a date… but he's not sure whether the girl would accept it or not…" Haruka blushed slightly and turned away as she said it to hide her tomato-like face.

Ren had to bite his lips to hold back the urge to laugh at this scene. He did not believe that his insolent mistress could change so quick and by a maid nonetheless. Of course, he had received a special order from the head butler and the old Imonoyama to help the two lovebirds, but he had never thought that they would be this bad in showing their love. He was surprised to receive the silly order, but seeing the mistress acting like a silly high school girl in front of him now, he understood that that ridiculous order was needed. Moreover, he was glad that the spoiled brat changed into a better person.

"Well, how about taking her to a romantic dinner? Girls are supposed to like that…" He glanced at Haruka and sighed. "You could go somewhere with her at the day like the mall. That way, you could have her for a whole day plus create sort of a romantic mood the whole day and confess to her when the mood is at its peak at night in a quiet romantic place." Advised the SP.

Haruka brought her hand to her chin and looked thoughtfully as she thought about the advice.

"Hmm… that… might not be a bad idea…" Haruka turned around and looked at the SP with a thankful look before she had gone off somewhere.

Ren shook his head as he stared at the blonde's figure which quickly disappeared. "Yare… Yare… Kids…" The man pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed some numbers.

AN: Yare Yare doesn't have any exact real meaning in english, but in this conversation the meaning is close to 'Geez' or something like that…

"Imonoyama-sama?"

"_Ren, how did it go?"_

"I've passed the message to Haruka-sama. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be a couple at the end of the day… If Haruka-sama could get the courage that is…" The SP chuckled.

"_Hmm… that's what I'm afraid of… She hates commitment ever since she was kidnapped… I hope that Michiru-chan could free her from that cage she built around her heart…"_

Ren looked sadly at where the blonde figure had disappeared. "I hope so too. That event has been eating her for too long. But, I believe she has changed a lot ever since she met that maid." He looked at where the blonde had gone off to.

"_Report to me if you notice any changes…"_

"Understood."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In her room, a stupid blonde was acting like a lunatic, talking to the mirror.

"Michiru, come with me." Said the blonde sternly.

"Argh! No, that sounds like I'm picking for a fight." She tousled her already disordered hair.

"Yo Michiru, what do you say if we go to the mall?" She smiled charmingly.

Haruka banged her head against the wall. "That sounds too friendly!"

Unexpectedly, a knock came from the door. Haruka gave full attention to the sound which disturbed her useless training.

"Come in."

The door opened in slow motion, revealing the person Haruka did not want to see the most at that moment. Her jaw dropped as she saw the aqua beauty.

_M – Mi – Mich – Michiru!!_

She gulped as she did not know how to react.

"Saizo-san told me to bring your dinner here." Said the maid casually, perfectly hiding her embarrassment of the kiss she had stolen.

"O – Oh…" Haruka grabbed a chair and sat. Her eyes still watched what the maid was doing as she was preparing the meal.

_Curse you, Saizo!_

_I'm gonna kill you if you plan anything again_

When Haruka ate, it was the maid's turn of watching the blonde ate. Her gaze did not make the blonde uncomfortable, instead it made her contempt as she felt that the maid was only looking at her at that moment.

Haruka shyly looked at the maid's direction and she was met with blue eyes that were also looking at her shyly. Both eyes did not waste any time to look away. Eventually, the room felt more awkward as Haruka ate.

"Mi – Michiru, are you free tomorrow?" Asked Haruka with a red face not only to break the silence, but also for the reason she had been practicing earlier.

The maid was surprised by the sudden voice.

"Eh? Oh, umm… that depends on you…" The maid dared herself to look at the blonde. In a matter of second, she was tempted to lick the food near Haruka's mouth.

_Don't think of licking it!_

_Don't think of licking it!_

_Don't think of licking it!_

Haruka blushed at her stupid question and laughed nervously. "Oh yeah… "

_Idiot! She's working for you. Of course her free time depends on you!_

"Then, how about this, I'm going to the mall tomorrow. Do you mind accompanying me?" The blonde ate another spoonful of soup, though she could not taste anything at that moment as she was too nervous of hearing the other girl's reply.

"Of course I don't mind to go with you, Haruka." Said the maid while she gripped her fist tightly.

Michiru was at her limit of not licking Haruka's lips. She moved closer to the blonde and stood beside her before she grabbed a napkin from the table.

"Excuse me." The maid wiped the food on the blonde's lips while she was looking down to hide her blush.

Haruka froze the instant she felt a gentle caress on her lips. It seemed like after she had lost her ability to taste her meal, the blonde had also lost her ability to move. Eventually, the spoon on her right hand dropped and caused a mess on the floor.

"A – Ah… I dropped it…" Muttered the blonde while she looked at the maid with an expression similar to a lost puppy.

"Don't worry, it's just a little mess." Replied the maid casually as she regained her usual calm composure.

"So – Sorry…" The impact of the earlier action was deeper for the blonde as her face was still as red as ever.

_She wiped my lips!_

_Getting myself dirty is not so bad after all_

The moment all of those geezers had been waiting for came as the realization struck the dumb blonde.

_Could it be…_

"It's okay. I'll get a new spoon, okay?"

"N – no… I'm full…" Haruka looked down and let her blonde strands to cover her red face.

"Eh? But, you didn't even finish half of it. Haruka, are you sick?" Asked the maid concerned.

_If my hunch is right…_

Haruka gave the maid her lady-killer smile. "Of course I'm fine, I just need some sleep. But maybe… I'll feel a lot better if you give me a kiss here." The blonde gave a mischievous smile while she was pointing at her lips.

The only response was only a small smile from the maid before she had pushed the tray and left the room.

Haruka's eyes widened as she watched the maid walked away.

"Eh? Wrong hunch?" The scene was played back inside her head.

"No!! I sounded like an idiot!!" Haruka was terrified by what the maid was thinking about her now. The blonde banged her head onto the table before she stood up clumsily. She went straight to bed, hoping the day would just end and Michiru would just forget her earlier 'request'.

On the other side of the door, Michiru was holding back her laughter as she replayed Haruka's astonished expression when her teasing did not go according to her plan. "Serves you right…" She pushed the tray while chuckling as she heard the blonde's pathetic scowling coming from her room. For the first time the prank score was 1-0 for Michiru. After all, the maid did deserve a little payback, right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun rose marking a brand new day on which the blonde would have her first date. She jumped out of her bed at exactly 6 o'clock in the morning. Spent 4 hours with the butler to pick her clothes for the day. Of course, it also meant a huge mess in her closet. Haruka took a bath longer than usual. While at it, she could hardly grip the slippery bar soap.

Covered in her 'date' clothes, she made her way towards Michiru's room and knocked it. Not long, the aqua haired beauty revealed herself dressed in a greenish dress and gave the blonde a broad smile.

"Morning." Haruka returned the smile.

"Good morning, Haruka."

Haruka raised her hand and escorted the small girl to the car. Once they were near it, Haruka opened the door politely for Michiru.

"Ara, thank you." Michiru was astonished by the blonde's polite behavior and smiled confusedly.

"Why are you surprised?" The dumb blonde asked innocently.

"You're so polite today."

"Of course, you are my date." Haruka gave a broad grin and winked at the other girl before she had blushed a bit as she was embarassed by her flirtatious side.

Michiru unecpectedly chuckled as she looked at the blonde lovingly. "Date? Maa, could it be that you were requesting all those silly stuff because you like me?" The maid looked at the blonde's face turning redder before she had decided to drop the last bomb. "You don't need to be so mean to attract me, Haruka. A kiss is enough. By the way, do you still want that kiss you asked last night?"

Haruka's knees lost its power and eventually, the blonde tripped on herself like an idiot before she made a loud thud.

The teaser was concerned about the blonde and hurriedly ran to her side. "Haruka! Are you okay?" She helped the still red-face blonde to stand up. While helping her, Michiru whispered sexily near her ear. "Ara, it seems that whatever you're thinking seems very important that it made you fell like that." Haruka gulped at that while she was unable to control her blushing face, now it had reached her ear, anymore.

_Scary…_

_Michiru's payback is scary_

Haruka shivered as the cunning teaser's hand acidentally in contact with hers.

"Sha – Shall we go?" The blonde got into her car quickly to avoid any further embarassment.

Michiru chuckled inwardly as she once again noticed that she had won in this round. The current score was 2-0.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride felt unbelievably long for Haruka. She initiated the conversation earlier, but the other girl only used it to tease her more and thus the blonde preferred to shut her trap rather than causing unneeded accident. Haruka was always the teaser one thus she did not know how to reply to Michiru's teasing. Besides, deep down the blonde was actually enjoying the cunning girl's control.

Not long, they arrived at the mall. Haruka, trying to be polite, opened the door for Michiru. This time, Michiru did not tease her as she pitied the blonde. After all, Haruka's blush until that time just for that day was already uncountable. Haruka offered her hand to the other girl and was paid back by Michiru's astonished face.

"What? You're my date right now and I don't see anything wrong with us walking hand in hand." Explained the blonde innocently. "That's how it is in movies, right?"

Michiru chuckled at that. "How much romance movies did you watch just for today?"

"None. I often watch romance movies when I'm bored."

A mischievous glint was seen in Michiru's eyes. "Hmm… But, I don't consider porns as romance movies.."

Haruka froze and turned white. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I found a lot of those under your bed." Michiru chuckled at the blonde's expression. "It's alright, Haruka. That proves that your hormone is working… Other than you're also a pervert…" The teaser girl chuckled more.

Haruka had got her motor neuron to work again. She looked down darkly. "I shouldn't date my maid…" Muttered the blonde depressedly.

"If you want, I could leave now." Said Michiru pretending to be sad, but the blonde had missed her mischievous glint as she was looking down.

Haruka looked up, unexpected by the last reply. "That's just a joke, Michiru!" Explained the blonde desperately.

Michiru burst out of laughter. "I was also joking, Haruka." Replied the teaser girl cheerfully.

"Man, you're such a teaser. Were you acting when the last weeks?" Said the blonde in annoyance.

"Of course no, that's because you're so mean to me that time."

Guilty feelings struck the blonde's heart. She looked away, avoiding Michiru's gaze. "Sorry…" Muttered the blonde apologetically.

Michiru moved closer towards the blonde and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder as she walked. "Don't be. I don't give my trust to people easily too."

Flowers bloomed inside the blonde's heart as she heard Michiru's considerate reply. She felt ashamed of the mean things she did to the other girl. "Do you trust me?"

Michiru looked up and met Haruka's nervous gaze. "With all my heart." Answered the girl without any hesitance.

Haruka felt another arrow struck her pained heart again as she saw the loving smile and unwavering reply Michiru gave her. "How could you trust me like that after all those mean things I did to you…" She twitched her eyebrows, signaling her seriousness to Michiru.

"Your eyes…" They paused their movement to look at each other. "Your eyes were filled with pain from the moment I saw you… That's why… I don't think that you're mean… Just a hurt soul…"

The cupid's arrow struck the blonde right at the middle of her heart. She looked at Michiru with her reserved smile without even herself realizing it. That was probably the first time Michiru had ever seen that kind of smile coming from the blonde. It was Michiru's turn to blush.

_Can't believe she could smile like that…_

_Her usual charming smile is already unbearable for me…_

_That smile just now was so irresistable… I'm at my limit of not kissing her…_

They resumed holding hands together while walking. Not long, they passed a channel boutique. Haruka noticed the shimmering look Michiru gave at that dress in the channel boutique and eventually dragged her to enter that store.

Michiru felt like she did not belong in such a high class boutique. Haruka noticed it and urged the aqua haired girl to try on some dress. In the end, the blonde was carrying two channel bags when they're done with that store.

They entered more stores and at the end of the day, the car was filled with branded stuffs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were on their way home, or so Michiru thought when she noticed that they're going towards the wrong direction.

"Haruka, where are we going now?" Asked Michiru curiously.

"To a hair stylist. I asked her to come to my house, but she said that she was too tired from her trip from Paris." Haruka snorted. "She's too annoying for her own good, that old hag…" Said the blonde in annoyance.

"A hair stylist? Paris?" Michiru was confuse as she did not see why they had to go to a hair stylist.

"Yup. Her name is Setsuna. She was adopted by that old pervert Seishirou when she was five. She's like an older sister to me. I called her old hag cause she's ten years older than me." Explained Haruka briefly.

Michiru nodded. "But, why are we going to a hair stylist?"

"Cause I'm taking you to a dinner… Oh crap… that's supposed to be a surprise…" Haruka sighed at her dumb slip.

Michiru put her hand on the blonde's thigh. "I appreciate the surprise attempt, but don't be too harsh on yourself. Being near you is already enough for me." She assured the blonde.

Haruka sighed again." But…" She pouted cutely.

"You're so cute when you pout." Michiru giggled.

Michiru closed her eyes when they were passing a beach. She looked at the beach further away at Haruka's direction. "I feel relaxed here, I could stay for hours."

Haruka looked at where she thought Michiru was looking at. "I feel more relaxed when I'm in front of a steering wheel, like now."

Michiru giggled at the blonde's reply. "Don't be silly. I'm not talking about the beach."

Haruka looked at the other girl not understanding what she had meant before she returned to the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A huge mansion, almost as big as Haruka's, could be seen not too far from where they were. Michiru was not surprise to see the gigantic mansion then; after all she had just spent million of yens in a day just for shopping.

The car entered the building and Haruka parked it right in front of the maid entrance. The door opened and revealed a dark skinned woman with dark green hair welcoming them with her cold expression.

"Good evening, Haruka. You must Michiru-san, Haruka's girl." She smiled mischievously at the blonde. "I didn't expect to see you with a girl this beautiful." Teased Setsuna.

Michiru did not know to say at Setsuna's assuption of her status. Haruka coughed. "I'm surprised by myself too. Michiru, this is Meiou Setsuna. The old hag I told you earlier. Ignore her cold face and stupid comment, she's always like that. That's why she's still single. Her old hag aura scares people too easily."

Setsuna twitched her eye brows at her nickname."Nice to meet you. I'm just like what that dumb blonde had said. Come this way, Michiru-san. Let's get you done for your dinner and while we're at it, tell me how pathetic that dumb blonde's attempt to attract you." Setsuna shoved Michiru and Haruka standing at the hallway. She turned back and looked at Haruka with a glint of anger in her eyes. "Oh and dumb blonde, get Michiru's dress."

Haruka was gritting her teeth as she heard Setsuna's mocking. She did not want to fight with her nemesis just before her so-called romantic dinner. Therefore, she obeyed the old hag.

Setsuna was with Michiru for around an hour, leaving Haruka bored to death. She had finished changing into her tux since it only took her five minutes. Her cursing while in her boredom disappeared instantly as she saw how gorgeuos Michiru had turned out.

Haruka gaped at Michiru for like eternity. Michiru blushed at Haruka's intense gaze. Setsuna tried to hold back her laughter as she was watching the two lovebirds.

"How long are you going to drool there like an idiot, Haruka?" Teased Setsuna.

Haruka snapped out of her dream and blushed as Setsuna caught her red-handedly ogling at Michiru. She regained her composure. "You look beautiful when I saw you this morning, but now I just can't seem to describe it anymore. Haruka gave Michiru the smile she reserved just for her.

"Th – Thank you…" Michiru looked down to avoid looking at Haruka's irresistible smile. "Thank you very much, Setsuna-san."

"You're welcome, Michiru-san."

Haruka approached Michiru and bowed to her before she offered the other girl her hand like a gentleman. Soon, they were on their way out of Setsuna's property.

_Good luck, Haruka_

Setsuna's cellphone rang. It was Seishirou. "Jiji? Yeah, they're already out. I think Haruka's going to confess tonight. The mood earlier was pretty good. Thank God, I don't live with them. I don't think I could handle living with them. They look like the kind of couple that has sex almost everyday." The dark green haired girl shivered at the last part.

"_Wahahahaha… Saizo will have a hard time later on… By the way, did you get what I ask you the other day?"_

"Yup, but seriously Jiji, I see no point in doing this. It would be good if she could get over it, but what if she couldn't?"

"_Don't worry, Haruka-chan will be fine. She's not alone. She has Michiru-chan right now."_

"Well, if you say so." Setsuna yawned. "I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow I need to catch the earliest flight to Milan. Bye." She hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

They arrived in a private airport which seemed like it belonged to Haruka. Michiru was curious as she saw where she was at that moment.

_We're having dinner at an airport…_

"We're boarding my concord."

Michiru nodded at that.

They boarded the concord and not long, they arrived in the middle of no where. Michiru saw of what seemed like a grand canyon, but shrug it off as she thought that no one would ever bring their date to a canyon.

"We're here!" Said the blonde cheerfully. "What do you think? I've prepared a table over there." Haruka pointed at the table. "It's quiet, perfect for a date, right?" She asked Michiru innocently.

Michiru sweat dropped.

_So I'm really in a grand canyon…_

_This idiot!!_

_How could she call this a dinner!?_

_It's 5 o'clock in the morning here!_

Michiru twitched her eye brows and looked at the blonde with amusement in her eyes before she sighed.

_This is going to be a memorable first date, alright…_

The smaller girl shivered as the cold wind was in contact with her skin. Automatically, she covered her body. Haruka put off her suit and covered Michiru with it before she helped the aqua beauty to sit.

Some maid came and served the appetizers.

"Haruka, do you always bring your dates here for dinner?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Nope, this is the first time. To put it exactly, you're my first date." Haruka lughed nervously. "Actually, I didn't know where to take you for dinner, but uh… a friend of mine… suggested to take you to a quiet romantic place…" Haruka sipped another spoonful of clam chowder.

Michiru giggled inwardly at Haruka's silly understanding.

_Well… Grand Canyon is a quiet place in the morning…_

_But…_

_I don't think that's what your friend meant when he was saying about a quiet romantic place…_

_Oh well…_

_I suppose everywhere is the same when I'm with you…_

"Is there anything wrong with eating dinner in Grand Canyon?" Haruka looked at the other girl sensing something weird.

"Not at all. This is very… you… But this more like breakfast rather than dinner…" Michiru found a hard time replying.

_I won't be surprise again if you ask me to cook you something strange in the future…_

Haruka almost choked herself at the last part of Michiru's last remark as she was sipping her soup. "Time difference! Ugh… I forgot…"

_Note to self, Haruka! Never take your dates to dinner in another country_

Michiru chuckled. "Nevertheless, the concord ride was fun. I doubt anyone has ever needed to ride a concord to dinner."

"Well, you're lucky then cause I don't just date anyone." Haruka chuckled.

"I agree on that one cause it's hard to get your trust." Michiru sipped her soup.

"That just proves that I don't sleep with just anyone." The blonde did not realize that she was in deep trouble when she said this.

"Ara, are you going to take me to your bed tonight?" Teased Michiru.

Haruka coughed and grabbed a glass of water after she had heard Michiru's last comment. "That was not funny, Michiru!"

Michiru burst out of laughter. "You're so shy right now. Have you forgot that I had slept with you before."

Haruka blushed furiously. "W – We're just sleeping together. No – Nothing happened!" Said the blonde in a desperate defensive tone.

Michiru laughed more. "I know. You're not the type of person to force herself on others like that. Not to sound like I know everything, but I think you're the type of person who is very loyal when it comes to relationship."

"What makes you think like that?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Saizo-san, Seishirou-san, Setsuna-san, Amami-san. Those four trust you and hardly talks bad about you. When you're surrounded with people like them, you'd eventually grow to be a loyal person." Said Michiru passionately.

"I guess…" Haruka looked at her right side, looking at something distance sadly.

Michiru noticed the slight sad expression the blonde had. "Haruka? Did I say something wrong?"

The blonde snapped out of her thought. "N – No! I was… Just thinking… about stuff…"

The dessert came and Haruka ate like a pig. Michiru shrugged it off since she thought that it would make the situation awkward of she had continued.

"You're going to turn into a walrus if you eat like that." Michiru commented at the blonde's excessive amount of ice cream. Haruka was finishing her third scoop.

"I don't listen to that kind of talk outside of bed." Replied Haruka jokingly.

Michiru giggled at that. "Well, I would love to pin you down on a bed right now if you had brought me to a hotel instead of a canyon."

"I'll make a note to prepare a bed next to the dining table next time." Haruka started her fourth scoop.

Michiru blushed slightly at that. "Better yet, why don't you be the main course next time?" Replied the aqua beauty in a sexy tone.

Haruka coughed again while blushing. "Michiru! Are you trying to kill me? What if I choke myself to death?" The blonde said in a dramatic tone jokingly.

Michiru giggled. "Well, I'll just have to revive you with a hot passionate kiss." She giggled more as she saw the blonde's face turning redder. "After all, only a kiss full of pure love from a prince could wake up the sleeping princess."

"I'm a princess? I sure don't look like one. Are you sure that you're kissing the right sleeping princess?" Said the blonde astonishingly.

"Of course, after all no lips could taste as sweet as yours…" Michiru remembered the kiss she stole the other day.

"You said as if you've tasted my lips before." Joked the blonde.

Michiru's turn to freeze as she did not want to lie about the kiss she had stolen the other day.

Haruka moved closer to Michiru and whispered right in front of her ear, sending hot breath down Michiru's spine. "Would you like to taste it?"

Michiru gulped. She looked at Haruka's lustful eyes before she dived in for an innocent kiss which turned into a french kiss not long after their lips caressed each other.

The kiss broke as the two women were out of air.

"Well? Was it sweet like you said it was?" Whispered the blonde again.

"Sweet as ever." Michiru giggled before her lips were locked with Haruka's again.

The second kiss for the blonde was more intense and longer.

"I don't think I would ever get bored from this." Haruka chuckled after they broke the kiss, followed by a giggle coming from Michiru.

"So, I'm your girl now?" Asked Michiru.

"If I'm also yours…" Haruka grinned broadly.

"Deal."

_I love you_

The new couple returned to Japan after more smooching.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Yes. I know my update is so long, but school is hectic so there's nothin I could do about it. You can flame me for that XP How's this chapter? Too mushy? LOL I can't seem to balance the mushiness of each chapter… Sorry for that… Oh well, been staying up all night typing… I'm so sleepy… Sorry if you find some silly mistakes… I really can't open my eyes now so I'll beta read it later on… I usually beta read it myself XD It's 6.25 right now and I'm going to bed before I'm off to the hynes for Anime Boston 2008… Bye XD**

**Demel aka Sugador: Well, I hope Michiru's tease this chapter is enough for you XD**

**petiyaka: LOL game of love XD**

**Thepillows93: LOL I'll try to avoid debts… No, I don't think you've reviewed before… Thx for the review XD**

**papapapuffy: Hai Hai! One update coming right up! XP**

**Akikaze1412: LOL It would have been funny to write about Haruka freaking out because of that kiss XP**

**Taguchi: There's more smooching on this one LOL**

**TVObsessse: Did I miss an 's'? Well, there's nothing I could do if no inspiration comes up… Don't wanna give you guys some craps to read… Thx for the review!**

**LitaDelacour: Thx for the review! LOL there's love, alright…**

**Arashi: Hope the mushiness on this chapter is enough XD Thx for the reviews!**

**harukalover: I laughed while writing it too… Well, it is a comedy LOL XD Thx for the review!**

**krugern: Hope you like this one too! Thx for the review!**

**Eiswulf: LOL Haruka is surrounded by pervs XP I personally don't think that Saizo is a perv… He just want something to happen between the two of them… He views the Haruka and Michiru more like daughters… It's just like how you would match up you kids when you feel that you've found the right partners for them XD**

**Storm: I hope this chapter answers your question XD Thx for the review!**

**Rakshasa314: I was planning to make Haruka's prank go wrong but can't find where to squeeze it in XD Thx for the review!**

**Musashi Sanada: Thx for the review! Glad you like my fic XD I didn't intend to show too much of her dumb blonde side, but since I've turned this into a full comedy I think I've put too much of it…**

**DangerousBeauty84: Haruka is too stupid to know what the nile is. Thankfully, Michiru to the rescue so I don't need to get a world shaking threats from Haruka to explain what you mean LOL Our convo could turn into a small drabble fic if this keep going on XP**

**Asakure: Not at all! Thx for the reviews! You made this fic passed 100 reviews LOL **


	7. Betrayal

Disclaimer: See last chapter

X ENJOY X

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A long blonde woman arrived near a huge mansion. She got off the black Bentley eagerly. Her eyes were filled with envy and greed as she was walking through the garden.

"From tomorrow onwards, you'll be assigned at the Tenou's." Said an old man sternly.

"Do – Does that mean I'm fired?" Asked the long blonde worried about her future.

"No, I just feel that it's better if you work under Tenou. There's only one Tenou alive and she's still six years old. Her parents died last year. Your resume said that you had worked as a nanny before, right?" He paused and looked outside of the window sadly. "She stopped trusting people and distanced herself to everyone after she had lost her parents." He opened the left drawer of the table in front of him and grabbed an envelope from it. A loud thud came from the envelope as the old man tossed it onto the table. "Here's your payment for the last few weeks. A car is waiting outside to escort you to the Tenou's mansion."

The blonde nodded before she turned around to exit the room. A broad grin full of malice could be seen as she walked to pack her things.

She arrived in front of the huge front door.

_Lucky, this Tenou person is still a child_

_I just need to get her trust_

_And her money in the end_

She smirked evilly as she waited for the front door to be opened.

A well-groomed middle aged man greeted her. It seemed that he was a butler. "You must be the new maid, Asami Shiho-san. I apologize for the wait. Please come in."

The long blonde's eyes widened as she saw how the interior of the mansion looked as if something in which a royalty would have spent their life. She was busy calculating how much she could get just by stealing the expensive-looking vase beside her.

"I'm Masamune Saizo. You can call me Saizo. I'll show you the way to your room." Saizo felt something weird when he noticed how the new maid eyed the five million dollar vase, but decided to shrug it off since he did not want to offend the new maid.

The blonde just nodded as she turned her attention to a painting not too far from the vase. Both of them walked while Saizo explained the blonde's chores, without her paying attention to what he was saying of course.

They've arrived in front of the new maid's room. Saizo had offered to show her around, but was politely rejected by the long blonde.

While in her new room, Shiho was thinking thousands of plans to steal those expensive artworks, but decided to forget about it as the person who owned them was definitely worth hundred times than those paintings and vases.

A knock came from the door. It was Saizo, informing her about duties. She changed into the maid uniform and quickly made her way out of the room.

"Asami-san, you will bring Haruka-sama's dinner now. Then, meet me at the kitchen since I need to tell you what your duties are." Saizo handed her the tray. "Haruka-sama is in her room. Walk pass that big door, which is the library, and turn right. There's only one door there, so you won't miss it. The kitchen is on the opposite direction of Haruka-sama's room. You could ask the SP if you get lost. Any question?"

"No, I think I'll be fine." She smiled and made her way to meet her new mistress.

She arrived in front of the only door in that hallway and assumed it as her mistress's room. Shiho knocked at the door and received no reply from whoever was inside. She knocked three times and when there's no reply, she decided to barge in.

Slowly, she opened the door and pushed the tray of food into the room. She looked left and right to find that there was a short haired blonde sleeping on the bed.

_Hmm…_

_My new boss…_

_Is a little girl!?_

She was surprised to see the cute little 'boy'. The 'boy' looked tired so she just left the tray near a desk and was about to go out of the room when she heard a voice.

"Ugly…"

Shiho turned around and saw a pair of green eyes staring at her. There was no life in that gaze. It was dead, as if the life was sucked out of it. In a sense, it was like looking at a doll. Some of the child's strands were standing up as a result of her sleeping position.

"I heard from that old bastard that I'm gonna get a hot sexy maid today, but it turns out that his hot sexy taste is equal to a whore. Do forgive me if I sound rude, but I'm just being honest." The child didn't even look at the older woman at the eye.

Shiho was already killing the insolent brat in her mind. Outside, she gave the blonde child a broad smile and clenching her fists tightly.

_That's because I WAS a whore, you idiot_

_It took a lot of effort making an illegal resume, but it's worth it if I could smack this brat_

Shiho gave a smile with a glint of anger. "That's alright. Boys do grow into men. So, I think that's a normal opinion. Ah, I'm Asami Shiho." Inwardly, she cursed herself after saying that.

The child chuckled when she heard her assumed gender. "You just made your first mistake. I'm a girl and my name is Tenou Haruka."

The new maid eyed the child.

_Well, I don't really care about your gender, brat_

_All I care is your money_

She bowed and apologized to the child nevertheless. "I'm very sorry, Haruka-sama."

"Could you do me a favor, newbie?" Shiho looked at the child. "I would appreciate it if you don't come in when you don't get a reply from me next time. You should have known that that's rude." She frowned as she said this.

_Because I don't want others to see me crying in my sleep…_

_And especially you, who look so much, like my mother_

"I understand, Haruka-sama. I was merely worried that something bad had happened to you. I could assure you that that will never happen again." She looked down.

_This brat is starting to get on my nerves_

_She acts so high and mighty, makes me want to break that neck of hers_

"Good. Now, could you leave me alone? I prefer to eat alone."

"Of course." And with that, Shiho went out already with some plan to torture the blonde kid whom she had just met.

_Insolent little brat!_

_Just wait and I'll make you drop that annoying arrogant act of yours_

_I'm gonna make you beg for a candy once my plan is set in motion_

She went into the kitchen and greeted Saizo with smile and assured him that she was eager to serve the blonde child more.

"I see… That's good… Haruka-sama had been so withdrawn ever since her parents died in an accident one year ago. There's nothing wrong with her studies, but we had received some complaints from the teacher that she was too anti-social. I guess she felt betrayed by her parents for leaving her at such a young age that she refuses to trust anyone ever again." Explained Saizo while twitching his eyebrows as he reminisced about Haruka's expression that day.

"Oh my… That must be hard for her..." She pretended to pity the child, when she was actually cursing the poor child.

"Yes, and that's where you come in, Asami-san. You can't believe how surprised we were when we saw you for the first time. You looked so much like Haruka-sama's deceased mother." Interrupted an unknown voice. "Amami Ren. Nice to meet you." The SP winked at the new maid.

_Scored! A hot guy_

Shiho eyed the SP with lust. "Nice to meet you too. I assume you already know my name."

Ren gave the new maid his usual smile, ignoring the small hearts which the maid was giving him. "Of course, you're the new maid who is in charge of Haruka-sama from today onwards. How can I not know about you?"

Shiho blushed at that and avoid Ren's gaze. Saizo chuckles brought her back from her impossible romantic dream. "I'll leave you two alone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two months passed ever since Shiho had come working at the Tenou Manor. The new maid relationship was getting better with the blonde child.

"Shiho, I need to go to the store to get my pre ordered game. But Saizo would never let me go there alone." Haruka pouted.

A glint of malice could be seen from the maid's smirk. "Well then, Haruka-sama, why don't I accompany you? I'll try to convince Saizo-san."

Haruka's gloomy face turned into a bright smile instantly. "Really? Thanks! I'll change and get ready." The blonde was off to the closet to get some casual clothing.

_Chance!_

_This is the only we could proceed with our plan_

Shiho succeeded in convincing the head butler with ease. However, one SP was still assigned to guard them.

_Just one…_

_This should be a piece of cake_

The blonde maid went into her room and began dialing her cell phone.

"How's it going, sis?"

"We're going to the mall and there's only one SP. Get ready to proceed with phase two."

She hung up before she got a reply because she didn't want to hear the cry of joy coming from her idiot brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka had just got her new game. She held hands with her maid while walking to her car. Suddenly, a black vehicle stopped in front of her and a black masked man was pointing a gun at her.

"GET IN!" The man screamed.

The blonde child was terrified that she just froze there while the maid shoved her roughly into the car and knocked her at the head.

"HARUKA-SAMA!" Ren cried desperately at the scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nyahahahaha! Sis, we're gonna be rich!"

Shiho sighed.

_Sorry, Ren darling…_

_But money is more important_

"Stop laughing like a lunatic, for Pete sake!"

"Yeah, yeah, now hurry call them! I can't wait to get my hands on those money."

"You called! They would recognize my voice, idiot!"

Haruka's eyes were half opened as she heard the two voices.

_Shiho?_

She felt that there was something that prevented her to move and speak freely. She opened her eyes and was aware of where she was then. An unknown place. Fear conquered her little heart.

_Wh – where am I?_

Haruka's attention was brought at where the maid was. She was laughing with an unknown man. Not a happy laugh. It was a laugh that she often heard coming from those maniac villain on her Sunday morning anime.

_Sh – she didn't…_

_Kidnapped me, did she?_

Pain of betrayal engulfed her. It was the same feeling she felt a year ago when her parents had left her alone. Her parents' friends started to treat her like a queen due to the immense fortune she owned, except for the old Seishirou who was already like her grandfather.

_Wh – why…_

No one could answer her question. It was the same like that time when no one could tell her why her parents left there all alone. She hated it.

Unexpectedly, a loud crash could be heard coming not too far from where she was. She saw many black suited men came into her range of view. They were fighting with Shiho and the unknown man. With the many number of people, the black suited men managed to apprehend the two kidnappers.

A familiar voice kept calling her name. It was Ren.

"Haruka-sama! Haruka-sama! Are you alright?"

The SP started to untie the ropes and gag. Ren was about to touch her shoulder when the blonde child slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

_I don't want to feel like this anymore_

_That's right_

_I wouldn't have to feel this way if I don't love anyone_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiho and her brother were prisoned till the day they would leave this world. Of course, that happened because of the Tenou and Imonoyama's influence. But the pain one child felt was nothing compare to that. The pain of betrayal had traumatized her. She lost all of her ability to trust. The child started her act of terror towards the maid from that point onwards until a certain aqua haired orphan came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A blonde had just opened her eyes from a nightmare. She looked around and lower her guard when she saw the familiar room. Haruka could feel sweat covered her forehead and she wiped it away before it could damp her any longer.

_It was just a dream…_

The knocking sound coming from the door interrupted her thoughts, but she felt grateful for whoever it was that came as she was in need of a company.

"Come in."

An old wrinkled man dressed in a Hawaiian shirt raised his hand and greeted her.

"Yo Haruka-chan! I heard about you and Michiru-chan." A pervert laugh followed shortly.

Haruka sighed again, this time while massaging her forehead. "Why am I not surprise to hear that you know about it this fast…""Oh come on, I just want to congratulate you. There's surely nothing wrong with that, right?" He pouted, causing a sudden disgusting air in the atmosphere.

"Okay, Okay, I appreciate it but do you have to make it sound so disgusting?" She twitched her eyebrows while holding back the urge to run away from the old pervert bastard.

"Nein! This is just how I am when I feel happy. You just have to take it or leave it." He gave another one of those loud laughs.

"I'd leave it then." Haruka answered flatly.

Seishirou changed his expression. He wore a sad and depressing face then. "Ha-ru-ka-chan… you're mean… I'm going to show Michiru-chan this photo of yours when you're still wearing diapers then… I'm sure she could treasure it – "He was stopped by a loud threatening scream.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" She blushed angrily.

A click sound could be heard. Seishirou was taking a photo of the angry blonde. "Yay! Another hilarious expression for my collection." He danced joyfully like a lunatic.

"Co – collection!? Old man, you're sick! Give me that camera!" Haruka tried to steal the camera, but failed nonetheless as the old man had predicted her movement.

"No way! Haruka-chan's expression just now is priceless. I'm sure it would be useful to negotiate with Michiru-chan later on." He ran away while dodging the blonde's fruitless attempt in stealing his camera.

"Negotiate!? What are you gonna use that to negotiate for?" Haruka was flushing from anger and frustration of her failed attempts.

"Mmm… I don't know… Let's see… a photo of Haruka-chan's face while sleeping maybe… I'm sure it would be easy for her to get it… By the way, do you know that your female subordinates would pay a lot for your cute photos…" He smiled mischievously.

"WH – WHAT!? Th – those perverts…." She stopped her stealing attempts and thought of ways to make her subordinates suffered the next time she would be in her office.

"Oh and, I also have a picture of naked Michiru-chan! Wanna see?" He asked mischievously with his pervert face.

Haruka gave him a look full of daggers. "Old man, I don't care how many embarrassing pictures you take of me, but don't you DARE take pictures while she's naked!" The blonde threatened him in a dangerous tone.

Seishirou gulped as he noticed the difference in the blonde's tone. "He – here you can have it…" He handed the pornographic pictures.

Haruka looked at it and screamed more hysterically. "YOU!! These are just her baby pictures!!"

"Ara, then what naked pictures of me would you like to see?" A voice full of mischievousness disturbed the two.

Haruka froze while the other person was still smiling as if he had known about it. It seemed that Michiru had come into the room while the two was busy playing their usual game.

"Mi – Michiru… I.. I… uh…" Haruka tried to explain herself but unfortunately failed.

Seishirou gave his usual perverted laugh. "Michiru-chan, why don't you let Haruka-chan see you naked right now? Otherwise, she would die out of massive blood loss." Teased the old bastard before he stealthily made his way out of the room and left the two lovers.

Haruka quickly checked to see whether she was bleeding or not. Strike two! She got tricked by the old pervert bastard again.

Michiru chuckled at that. "You're so easy."

"Are not!" The blonde defended childishly.

The maid laughed out more. She moved closer to the blonde and put her arms on her neck before she gave her a morning kiss. Haruka was more than gladly to return it.

"So, what's for breakfast?" The blonde asked while faking her naivety.

"You." Michiru kissed the blonde once more.

"Me?" Haruka made a fake gasp. "Don't tell me you're a cannibal?" She gave a fake horrified expression.

Michiru burst out of laughter at that. "Your breakfast is at the tray over there. The usual salad." The aqua haired girl smirked wickedly. "Would you like me to feed you, Haruka-sama?" She asked playfully while battering her eyelashes.

Haruka turned into a fish, unable to say anything at the offer while her face was burning hot and her mouth could not seem to close; as her mind was imagining what might follow afterwards. That had made the maid laughed more. "Why the expression? I only want to show my love how I treasure her."

"O – Oh…" Was all that the blonde could say. Eventually, the maid fed her while smiling viciously as she knew what her action did to the blonde. Haruka on the other hand, was avoiding the maid's teasing gaze. As much as she loves the attention from her lover, her pride could not let the fact that Michiru could tease her so easily. She wanted a payback.

"Michiru, don't you think that's it's unfair to you that only I get to enjoy this?" She smiled charmingly at the other girl, resulting a small blush from her. "Let's just forget about breakfast." Haruka put the maid on her lap, holding her bottom to assure that the maid would not fall. "Hmm? Oh dear, look at you! You're all flushed! Let me give you a kiss to make it all better." The blonde's smirk grew broader as she saw the other girl was blushing like a tomato.

"Th – This is all because of you!" Michiru pouted after the short kiss on her lips.

"Well, you started it. It's only fair that I return the favor, isn't it?" Haruka chuckled while feeling victorious as she managed to make the older girl blush like that.

"Mou, you're going to be late if we keep this up." Pouted the maid.

"Hey, I'm the boss."

_Even so, Haruka…_

"If the boss don't have any discipline, how should the subordinate respect her." Michiru twitched her eyebrows at the last remark.

Haruka sensed the tension and decided to follow her lover's words. "Sorry, I don't mean to say it like that. I just want to spend more time with you." The blonde faked a sad face.

Michiru sighed. "I know." She gave a small peck at the blonde's nose. "Let's continue this after you get back, I promise." The older girl smiled at the blonde.

Haruka sighed inwardly.

_Yare yare…_

"Okay. I'm going to take a bath then." Haruka paid back the earlier small peck and smile before she was off to the bathroom.

Haruka brushed her sandy blonde hair. Her mind was not focused in her action as she kept doing it while thinking about something else.

_Will Michiru…_

The blonde gulped.

_Will she betray me too?_

She sighed before shaking her head vehemently.

_This is not good!_

_I shouldn't think like that…_

_I have to trust her_

Haruka turned the tap and pulled her towel before she got out and started drying herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: This is a small chapter... Let's just say that this chapter is one of those chapters I hate to write about... Hmmm it seems that I went overboard on the joke on the last chapter… Oh well… What's done is done XD Thanks your for all the reviews! I think I'm gonna put an omake instead of author-reviewer convo… PM me if you got any comment of flames XP**

Omake

Shiro: Wew… finally… it's… finish… -fainted-

Michiru: Ara, Shiro has fainted… -pouted- Mou… Now who's gonna write the next chapter…

Haruka: I think it's a good thing… We could do -this- and -that- without anyone writing down what we're doing… -Kicks author's head-

Michiru: Haruka, that's not a nice thing to do… Shiro is already fainted due to the fatigue… Let's let Shiro rest and do those -this- and -that- thing you're saying earlier–smirks viciously-

Haruka: Can't agree more…

After both dykes had gone…

Shiro: Mwahahahaha! They fell to my traps! I was only pretending… -looks at the two fucking on the bed- Yes! Yes! Mmm… I could use that for my writing…

Suddenly, world shaking and deep submerge came out of nowhere and this time managed to really knock the author to lala land…

Michiru: -twitch her eyebrows- Pervert bastard!

Haruka: Yeah, but I got a lot of ideas to pleasure you from this pervert bastard -tries to calm the scary Michiru-

Michiru: -gave Haruka looks with daggers-

Haruka: -gulped- Jo - Joke! There's no way anyone could learn from bastards

Shiro: -inwardly thought- damn you blondie! Just look what I'm gonna write about you next -dies and goes to nirvana-


	8. Trust

Disclaimer: See the last chap

X ENJOY X

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week after their unusual Grand Canyon first date, the calendar showed that it was January 27th.

Haruka overslept as usual since she's not a morning person. A small kiss from a certain aqua beauty easily awoken her from her deep slumber.

"Good morning, handsome. Did you have a nice dream?" Michiru smiled inwardly at the sight of the blonde's messy hair who was looking so innocent at her with that half asleep eyes.

"Morning –yawn- Michiru…" She looked around, a habit she got after she had been kidnapped when she was sis. "I don't think I have any dream lately…"

"No dream about me?" Michiru pouted.

"Nah, I don't need any dream to do this to you." Haruka kissed the maid with her stinking morning breath.

"Haruka, can I go somewhere today? Setsuna-san called me last night and asked me to go with her today." Michiru explained after the kiss had broken.

"S – sure… But why would –" Haruka put a hand under her chin, looking thoughtful.

Michiru chuckled as she saw how cute the blonde's face was when she was thinking. "I have no idea too, but she insisted. She seemed like in need of a shopping partner."

"-sigh- and I thought I could spend the whole day with you…" Haruka faked her pouting face, even though she really felt as if she wanted to pulverize Setsuna in the inside.

_Damn old hag!_

_Doesn't she know that today is my birthday!?_

_How dare she steal Michiru today!?_

_She should have known what today is..._

_Well, Michiru wouldn't have known since she's new…_

Michiru peck the blonde lightly on the lips. "It's not like I won't see you again." She chuckled before she started another one of her teasing line. "I didn't know that you could be so clingy like this."

The blonde decided to return the teasing. "And who cause it?" She returned the peck.

Michiru put a finger under her chin, faking a thinking pose. "Hmm… I have no idea… Your lust?" She asked innocently.

Haruka blushed slightly. "As much as my lust is uncontrollable, my conscience won't allow me to force you to do anything you don't wish to."

"I know. As much as you torture me before, I believe that there's still some good in you." Michiru giggled at the sight of the blonde's face turning redder as she complimented her more and also embarrassment for what she had done to the gentle girl. "I think I better get ready for Setsuna-san. Don't want her to think that I'd rather flirt with you than keep my promise." Michiru gave another kiss before she left the blonde.

Haruka reluctantly dragged her body out of the bed and went into the bathroom to get rid of her stinking breath.

_Something smells fishy…_

_I wonder what all of them are planning…_

_I usually avoid this time of the year by going abroad…_

The tap automatically let out some water as it sensed the warmth from the blonde's hand.

_Oh well, let's just see what they're gonna do…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru was in Shibuya with Setsuna. It seemed like they're having a girl's shopping day for the 'event'. A wise choice not to bring those 'men'.

"So Michiru-san, how serious are you with that brat?" Setsuna was looking at some exotic looking dresses, eyes still at the dress, avoiding Michiru's gaze.

"Eh?" Michiru sounded surprise at first, but a look of determination replaced her earlier expression. "I know that she wears a mask to hide her pain. Sometimes she doesn't realize that." She touched and felt the dress' fabric while her mind was on a certain blonde. "It's strange isn't it? How I could feel this way towards her after what she had done. But, I've felt it the moment I first laid my eyes on her, before she started all those childish pranks…" She turned around to see the dresses across the room. "Have you ever felt towards a stranger that you've known her all your life? That she's that part that you thought you had, but then you realized that you don't…" She asked Setsuna.

"Kind of, but I can't imagine myself as their lover. More like a feeling when you don't see a good friend for a long time." Replied Setsuna as she cast a sideway glance at the other girl.

"What about if you don't see your boy friend for a long time?"

"Don't have and never have one." Answered the tanned woman flatly.

Michiru quickly turned around and gave the other girl her full attention. "EH!? How can guys just ignore you?" She looked at Setsuna from head to toe.

Setsuna chuckled at that. "Some asked me, but they just wanted me to get in their pants or my money. While the good ones seem to avoid me."

_Well, you are kind of giving that lonely and depressing aura to people…_

"Uhm… maybe if you smile more…" Michiru replied nervously.

"Try imagine like this. Me, walking around and smiling cheerfully." Setsuna gave a disgusted expression.

_That would be hilarious…_

Michiru was laughing inwardly. "We – Well… You'd probably look like a different kind of person…"

"Alright enough about me, tell me more about you and that brat." Setsuna tried to change the topic as she was getting uncomfortable with it.

"Te – Tell… well we…" Michiru stammered as the dress which she was holding fell because of her clumsy action.

The dark green haired girl smirked. "For example, you do know what today is, right?"

Michiru nodded with glitters of excitement on her eyes. "It's her birthday."

Setsuna gave that this-is-it look and pushed the topic more. "So, do you have any idea what to give her?"

Michiru shook her head before sighing. "That's the problem. She has everything that money could buy." A certain conversation passed her mind. "Did Imonoyama-san tell you what his plan for today is?"

Setsuna gave a disgusted look. "Quit calling him so formal and polite like that. He only deserves to be called old pervert bastard!" A fearful look came following the previous expression. "I know. Those old men asked me to – They asked you too?"

Michiru nodded. "Yes, they want to play 'house'… Imonoyama-san said that he wanted to the 'mother'…" She sweat-dropped after saying that, dropping her grip on a dress.

Setsuna twitched her eyebrows. "I know… He said that cheerfully to me too… Just ignore him… you'll be out of your mind if you try to understand his action. Besides, it's not normal no matter how you look at it for those geezers and us playing 'house'." Setsuna pulled a bright pink dress before she quickly put it back as it was not her color.

"…" Michiru felt like she should say something but could not find the word to counter the other girl. She gave a small nervous smile.

"That brat would have killed him anyway if he tried to do it, though I'm pretty sure those old geezers are not backing off and they're probably getting ready for it now…" Setsuna mumbled darkly.

Michiru laughed inwardly as she imagined how the old pervert bastard would play 'house' as the blonde's 'mother' and eventually Haruka fuming in embarrassment.

"But I think I understand why my perverted step father want to do that…" Setsuna twirled a dress, but her mind was off somewhere else.

That caused Michiru's curiosity to increase. "What do you mean? He didn't plan that just to annoy Haruka?"

Setsuna shook her head while looking down to avoid the other girl's gaze. "No, she lost her parents at just 5 and even then she never really got to spend time with her parents because of their job. Still, her parents are the only who matter to her at that time since she's just a child so their death makes her feel that they betrayed her… and there's an accident a year later that just made it worse and made her not to trust any maid again… But I think she trusts you… It's clearly shown in her eyes… Besides, she would have fired you already using any possible reason she could think of, if she doesn't trust you…"

Michiru noticed that the other girl seemed to uncomfortable as she was saying the last part. "I see… I guess Imonoyama-san just want Haruka to be able to know what a family is… It seems that being rich doesn't mean that you're happy… "

"For some people yes, but I don't think materials would make her happy… Uhm… I'm going to try this one…" Michiru nodded while Setsuna pulled a shiny black dress and made her way to the fitting room.

Michiru sighed and continued to rummage through the store's collection.

_I didn't know that Haruka had that kind of past…_

_And I guess I'm right to think that there's more to it than meets the eye…_

_After hearing that, it makes me to think whether she really trust me or am I just another thing for her to play with…_

She pulled out a light blue short dress as she did not want to waste another time on that store and proceeded to the fitting room.

_I need to speak to her later…_

She had finished fitting and paying before she had seen the dark green haired girl with a big bag near the exit. "Where to now?" Michiru asked.

"I need to finish my preparation for the surprise party tonight with those geezers… Should I drive you back to the manor?" Asked Setsuna.

"Well, Imonoyama-san told me the other day that I will be the main entertainer in that party, but I still have no idea what he's planning…" Michiru brought a hand under her chin.

Setsuna smirked mischievously. "Oh you don't want to know…"

The dark green haired girl felt the temperature dropped. "Tell me what you guys are planning to do to me." That sounded pretty much like an order coming from the maid.

Setsuna gulped as she walked towards her car. "He said that the best present for that brat is…"

Michiru was cursing the other girl for the deliberate slow speaking.

"… stripper… maid?" Setsuna prayed to God that the maid would not kill her right then.

"WHAT!?"

A small laugh from Setsuna followed that on her stoic face.

"I can't believe you believe that. He just wants you to wait for the main 'actor' near their private jet. That old prune just want you two to relax at the other side of the world where it's 14 hour slower than Japan so that that brat could extend her birthday." Setsuna explained.

"The other side of the world?"

"Hai, we own a small island near Hawaii for leisure."

_An island…_

_Should have expected that from these people…_

"I see…"

Both women got into the car.

"Michiru-san, do you have a bikini?" Asked Setsuna.

"Eh?" Michiru was surprised by the question. "O – Oh… for the island trip… No, I don't…" The maid answered shyly because of her poor economy condition.

_This dress has emptied my wallet…_

"I see…" Setsuna said thoughtfully before she gave another mischievous smile. "Nevermind then… It's a private island so it's not a problem if you're naked…" She said with the calmest voice.

"WHAT!? That's worse than stripping! You're kidding, right!?" Exclaimed the shocked aqua haired girl.

Setsuna smiled mischievously. "I got you again, Michiru-san. –sigh- No wonder Haruka didn't fire you earlier. I bet she had so much fun with all those pranks that she forgot about her hate of maids."

Michiru sweat-dropped.

_Ugh…_

_And I'm supposed to be the old one in the relationship…_

Not long, they arrived in front of the Tenou manor where Michiru got off and entered the huge building. She said her thanks as she got off the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the highest floor of the Tenou Corporation building, a certain blonde was spacing out. Her fingers played with a pen. Beside her, stacks of unsigned documents were waiting for her signature.

A knock brought her back to this world.

"Come in"

A long haired brunette came carrying another stacks of documents. "Tenou-sama, please sign these too. It's about the joint trade with Mizushima.inc which will start next week." Said the girl shyly as she gazed at her boss. A small blush could be seen on her face as Haruka looked at her eyes.

"Thank you. Just put those over there and I'll try to finish it before the end of today." Haruka smirked and winked at her secretary causing the poor girl almost fainted at her spot.

Haruka finished all her works in four hours. Consequently, she could not feel as if she was not able to feel her fingers on the right hand. "I hope there's nothing else today…" Her head flopped on to the table and made a loud thud. "Ugh… Need some red bull…" Reluctantly, she got up and grabbed a bottle of red bull from the small refrigerator in her office.

She collapsed on a nearby couch. Her hand massaging her temples due to her worn-out state. "I'm exhausted because of those stupid papers and alone in this office on my birthday…" She gulped down her energy booze. "And my girl is out having fun shopping in who knows where with that old hag…" The blonde closed her eyes. "Ugh… I feel so miserable…" She kept on mumbling.

Haruka finished her red bull and threw the bottle into the trash bin before she made her way to her car. Before long, she drove her shiny convertible and was off to home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Setsuna-chan, how's my make-up? Does it match my dress?" Seishirou asked his adopted daughter who was already shaking her head and looked as it would only need a second for her to puke.

Setsuna sighed at her step father's ridiculous pink dress which certainly did not match with the over make-up on his face. "That brat would either kill you for pretending to be her mother with make-ups like that or laugh at how you look right now… and you look like an old prune cosplaying as an okama in one of those gay bar…" Setsuna mumbled. AN: Okama are cross dresser, gays, guys who wear make-up and girls' clothes in bars. I don't know the exact word of it in english… Google it…

"Meanie! I just want Haruka-chan to know how it feels to have a mother! Even though I can't change the fact that I have a nice DICK – " Setsuna left him with his idiotic speech.

The dark green haired girl stood near the window, checking the gates and expecting a familiar convertible to pass it. Before long, a light came into her range of sight. She turned and looked at the others in that room. "She's here! Hide!"

All of them scrambled to their planned position.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another room of the Tenou's mansion, Michiru was still busy fixing her hair. She wore her new light blue short dress.

_Haruka's past…_

_In a way, it's similar to mine…_

Michiru sighed, as she slump her shoulders. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock coming from the window. The maid was alarmed by the unusual knocking. She was uncertain whether she should open it the window or not. Another knock came, followed by a familiar husky voice.

"Pss! Michiru! Open it!" Whispered the familiar voice, enough for the other girl to hear.

"Haruka? What are you doing there?" Michiru quickly fulfilled the blonde's request.

Haruka cleaned some leaves on her hair as she climbed a tree earlier. "I feel that something is off, but I don't know what. So I ordered one of my subordinates to be me and I used his car to get home. Do you know something?"

Michiru sweat-dropped. "So, you climbed the gates? Well, I don't know whether I should tell you or not…" She thought for a second when the blonde disturbed her.

"Those geezers planned something, right? Setsuna is part of it, right? What are they planning? Tell me, Michiru! You're on my side, right?" Haruka bombarded her with questions and pouted while saying the last part.

Haruka's in pouting mode almost caused the maid a nose bleed if it weren't for her good resistance. The maid stuttered as she answered. "We – well… they're just planning a surprise party for you…" She paused and decided to ask the blonde the question that has been eating her away since noon.

"Haruka, don't lie to me but are you really in love with me?" She looked straight at those green eyes and saw the astonishment inside it. Michiru's eyes turned cold. "Setsuna-san… told me about what you've experienced… and…" She fidgeted as she saw anger and disappointment on those green eyes at first before the blonde had looked down, avoiding the maid's gaze.

"I…" Haruka sighed and decided to answer how she really felt towards the girl in front of her. "To tell you the truth, I did doubt my love for you the other day. I had a dream of my past. It was about a year after I lost my parents. The person whom I thought I could put my trust the most betrayed me." Haruka kept looking at the other girl with eyes full of love and saw the gentleness returned, accompanied with sadness. "I refuse to let myself trust others after that. But you… you didn't say anything even though I treated you so badly… you didn't stop at anything… you just kept looking forward… I've never seen anyone as strong as you… Over times, I feel the warmness that was lost, came back to me… I thought that I couldn't feel this way towards another once more, but you proof that I was wrong…" Haruka embraced the smaller girl, yet older girl. "More than once, I thought that this feeling was just some sisterly thing, but the more I imagined you in the arms of another, the more I feel shattered. I've thought over again what I truly feel for you after I had that bad dream and I think that you're the only that could make feel this way and act so pathetically. I'm sorry if I made you doubt my love but I'm bad at this kind of things because you're my first and last." Haruka blushed.

"Haruka…" Michiru paused to see those green eyes glittering with love as they looked at her blue ones. She was in heaven from the moment she saw the blonde's anger and disappointment turned into love.

"You're a sweet talker… I wonder how many girls have fallen for you because of that…" Michiru was blushing as she breathed in the blonde's smell while she rested her head on the blonde's chest.

"Oi! I only need a wink and smile to attract other girls… I-I don't think I could say it again…" The blonde was glad that the other girl could not see her red face. "… too… embarrassing…" mumbled the blonde.

Michiru giggled and looked up to see the blonde's blushing. "Too bad, that's a really nice pick-up line."

"Well, did it work?" Haruka flashed her charming smile.

"You should kiss me after you say it…" Michiru closed her eyes, getting ready for a hot kiss from the blonde.

Haruka dived down and captured the sweet pink lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of the building, a man was puking as he saw an old man wearing a short pink dress with an indescribable make-up on those wrinkles.

"No fair! I bet someone told Haruka-chan!" Seishirou had just finished a lap dance only to find that it was another blonde, who was then puking in the corner of the room.

"I bet she realized it. She's not that dumb, y'know…" Replied Setsuna.

"Bu-but! She's not supposed to realize it!" Pouted the old prune.

"Alright, I've had enough of this foolishness. I'm going home." The dark skinned girl walked out of the room, leaving the annoying old man to Saizo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHasHHdgsdfogb

"They were actually planning to let us go to their island near Hawaii…" Michiru had told the blonde what the old pervert bastard's plan was. She was trying to calm the blonde right then.

"I know! But…" Haruka shook her head, trying to throw away the image of an old prune as her mother.

Michiru gave an understanding smile. "I don't think he want to do it just to annoy you."

The blonde looked up and nodded. "I know… they spoiled me a lot. He's already like a grandfather to me. I'd respect him if he'd just stop his dorky act." Mumbled the blonde. She sighed. "Fine! I'll let it go for now because of you…" Haruka smiled charmingly at the other girl. "Now, let's celebrate my birthday on the other side of the world where no one could disturb us." She extended her hand, acting all gentlemanly. Michiru, of course welcomed the other's hand. They walked hand-in-hand to the jet hangar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Next chapter is the last one… So sorry for the late update, but it's really hard to find internet connection in where I am right now -bow-

OMAKE

Michiru: Haruka, I have to say that's one long line and not to mention, cheesy too.

Haruka: I know! That stupid author forced me to write the cheesiest pick up line I could think of so there it is!

Shiro: But it turn you on, right Michiru? I'm pretty sure I saw you reading it over and over again while-

Michiru transformed into Sailor Neptune and deep submerged author.

Shiro: blub blub blub

Author in the verge of drowning.

Haruka sweat dropped.

Haruka: I wonder what you were doing when you read it…

Michiru: NOTHING! Ignore that idiot!

Haruka was dragged away from author as far away as possible by Michiru.


	9. Crazy Family

Disclaimer: See last chapter

X ENJOY X

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three months had passed since their little trip to the private tropical island. Their relationships turned more intimate both physically and emotionally. Though Haruka did get teased by the old pervert bastard and Setsuna after they'd returned from the trip. Not to mention that she blushed furiously whenever she glanced at the maid or the dozens of attempts trying to be with the maid as much as possible. Only God knows how much smex they had on the island.

Though everyone knew what Haruka's relationship with the maid was, Michiru still stayed as her maid. Haruka once asked her to just quit her job, but she declined it saying that she loved taking care of the blonde. There was a small frown. Haruka knew that that was not the reason Michiru wouldn't quit and seeing a frown on her lover's face was disturbing her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Michiru-san, there's a package for you." The old butler put it near the maid.

"Thank you Seishirou-san, I'll look at it once I finished cutting the carrots." Answered the maid as her hands were busy with the carrots and knife. She was cooking only for Haruka by then as the blonde had recruited some chefs, but she's still the only maid inside that mansion.

Not long, she was done with the cutting, put the carrots aside and washed her hands to look at the package. She checked whether it really was for her as she couldn't think of anyone who would sent her a package before she had use the scissor to open it. She read the letter and gasped as it said that she was accepted to X university's department of fine arts.

_What?_

_How?_

_Who – _

Michiru finally realized what she said to the blonde not long after they returned from their trip across the world.

_"Hm-mm, you plan to continue your studies…" Mumbled the blonde as she ate her sandwich, acting as if it was more interesting than the gorgeous girl beside her._

_"Hai, I'm planning to be a violinist and since I don't have any musical background, I'd think that maybe I could get a degree first so that I could get those music producers to listen to my music…" Michiru explained. The blonde had asked about her goals when she first thought of working as a maid. Sure, she could get work somewhere with a high school diploma, but it'd never be enough to pay her classes' tuition fees._

The maid read the acceptance letter and gasped more as she read the second paragraph. It said that her tuition fees would be paid by someone. She finished reading only to find that the school didn't write more about who would pay her tuition fees.

_Haruka…_

She was busy thinking why Haruka gave her an opportunity to pursue her dream. Sure, she was the her closest person then, but they had known each other for only three or so months. She wouldn't have guessed that it was the blonde as she was just an insolent and spoiled rich brat. Just then, two arms circled her waist gently.

"Haruka…" The maid smelled a familiar intoxicating smell which was turning her on. "W – Welcome back and could you explain this?" Stammered the maid, trying to sound like she was angry.

The blonde gave small kisses on the maid's neck. "Hmm? Did I do something wrong?" She eyed what Michiru was holding and smirked at her latest prank. "What? I just accidentally sent one those CDs which contained videos of you playing your violin to one of my clients, he's the dean of X university, he called me and said that he was impressed by your playing and uhm…" Haruka noticed that tonight's 'dessert' depended on how well she explained the matter then. "He wanted you to attend his university.." Michiru had let go of the embrace and was looking at the blonde as if she was about to kill her. "Uhm… then we agreed that I'll pay cause erm…" Michiru was tapping her feet waiting for a logical reason. "Err… Cause I love you?"

The maid sighed and looked at the blonde sadly. "I'm grateful that you've made me to get accepted in one of the most EXPENSIVE and not to mention PRESTIGIOUS school where spoiled rich brats attend, but please don't pay for the tuition fees too… It… makes me feel like I'm just using you…" The maid looked away.

A chuckle could be heard and that made to look at the blonde confused by the laughter. "Geez, you almost made me had a heart attack. I thought you wouldn't accept and killed me for it. You're not using me, Michiru cause seriously, all I did was showing him one video of you playing and who said you're not going to pay?" The blonde looked at the other girl as if she was about to eat her.

Michiru gulped at the looks which the blonde was giving. She felt a kiss on her lips as her last image was the blonde's mischievous smirk. They unlocked their passionate kiss after a couple of minutes. "I – I don't understand… The acceptance letter says that someone is paying my all of tuition and other fees…"

"Exactly, it didn't say that I'm the one paying, right?" The blonde smile turned broader as she noticed a frown on the maid's face. "But if you believe that I'm paying, you could pay be back some other 'way'…" Whispered the blonde before she had licked Michiru's ear.

"Ha – Haruka… I – I need to make dinner…" Mumbled the maid miserably as she realized that she was going to be the 'prey' tonight and she wouldn't say that she hated it.

"Forget it. I'm taking you out to celebrate your acceptance. Change into the dress I'd prepared in your room. I'll wait in the front door." The blonde gave another kiss before leaving the turned-on maid and chuckled as she made her way to get her car.

_That brat!_

_How dare she leave after teasing me!?_

_I'm so gonna make her pay!_

Michiru stomped her as she made her way to her room while blushing red like a tomato. She couldn't believe how the 16 year old teenager could make her to lose control easily, though she loved it.

The maid opened the door and found a channel turquoise dress waiting to be worn by her. This was not the first time Haruka had a surprise for her and swept her off like earlier. She noticed that Haruka wouldn't prepare a dress if she was not expecting the letter. Besides, what were the chances of Haruka knowing when the letter would reach her. She suspected that the blonde had been planning it ever since she mentioned about her wish to attend a university.

_But does she have to pick an expensive and prestigious school like that…_

_I don't think I'd fit in there…_

Michiru sighed as she zipped the dress. She knew that the blonde was just trying to make her happy, but she sure had a way of showing it and for Michiru it's the weirdest, yet cutest way of showing her affection. She didn't bother by it because in fact, she was enjoying the blonde's weird way of showing her attention. The maid grabbed a brush and started to brush her curly hair. She eyed a red scarf and gently folded it before she stuffed it inside a plastic bag.

_I guess that's what you get for dating her…_

The aqua haired girl made her way to where the blonde was waiting, clenching a bit of the long dress so that she wouldn't fall. She thought about her first encounter with the blonde and the things that had happened since then. Michiru realized that the blonde had somehow changed. She felt a warm feeling on her chest as she realized that she was the one who changed her. Months ago, she felt as if the world had turned its back on her. Attending a university was her reason accepting this job as a live in maid. It certainly wasn't easy because of a certain insolent brat. But now…

_Now what?_

The maid was in a dilemma. She used to have a target in life, but now she didn't have any as her rich girl provided her with everything though she never asked for anything.

_I like being spoiled by her, but…_

_I can't help but feel like I'm just using her and that I'm not worthy of her…_

Michiru knew her status. No matter how hard she tried, she knew that people wouldn't see her worthy of someone like Haruka. The blonde was one of the richest person in the world and Michiru was a nobody.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her beloved, calling her gently.

"Took you long enough." Haruka gave a smile and noticed that something was off with her girl. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned by the looks Michiru was giving. It was a blank look as if someone just absorbed all the life from her small body.

The maid noticed Haruka's concerned voice and decided not to worry her with her insecurities. "N – Nothing…" She gave a small smile, but Haruka was not satisfied as she didn't like it when her girl was keeping something from her. Haruka didn't like it when Michiru was leaving her alone to go to her own world. Even if she knew that she would annoy her, she decided to take the risk.

"Michiru, something's wrong and you're going to tell me what's wrong." Haruka lifted the insecure girl's face and saw a frown which she didn't like at her porcelain face. She gulped. "D – Did I do something wrong? I – I know that I'm younger than you and I might not be able to understand your problem, but I'll listen if that's alright with you…" Stuttered the blonde.

The aqua haired girl's frown disappeared from her face and she giggled as she thought of how foolish she was. Haruka gave a confused look as she didn't find anything funny.

_Looks like she has her own insecurities too_

_Silly me, I'm not the only one_

Michiru cupped the blonde's surprised face and kissed her passionately to tell that she did nothing wrong. "You didn't do anything wrong. I was just thinking about my insecurities…"

The blonde looked astonished as she heard that Michiru had insecurities. "You have insecurities? But you're gorgeous, you could have anyone you want easily and me… Well, the only thing I have is money and not everything could be attained with it…"

Michiru giggled again. She pulled Haruka's hand. "Come on, we're going to be late. And to answer your question, you're the one that could have anyone you want. You're beautiful and at the same time handsome, but not only your appearance. Your kind and gentle heart are what attracts people, including me. You have status, money and looks. What more do you need?"

Haruka grabbed the other girl's hand so that they could walk hand in hand. "Love. You can't get it even though you have those." She paused to get her car key from her pocket. "I see, so that's what bothering you. Michiru, I'd give my status, money, looks… Everything away if I could have you. Let people talk whatever they want. It won't change the way I feel about you. Nothing will."

The blonde started the engine. "Thank you. I'm alright now, Haruka." She caressed the blonde's arm to tell her that she's fine then.

"Hey, I thought you're supposed to be the grown up in this relationship." Both laughed as Haruka stepped on the pedal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived in Tokyo Bay, in front of a huge cruise ship.

"We're going on a cruise?" Michiru was amazed at the gigantic ship.

"Don't worry, just around the Tokyo Bay. I remember you said that you'd to have dinner on board a ship and guess what, Happy Anniversary." Haruka kissed her on the forehead.

"You remember…" Michiru looked at the blonde with eyes full of love. "Thank you… Er, but I'm afraid my present is not as good as yours…" She looked away with a small blush.

The blonde cupped Michiru's face and pulled her closed that they're almost kissing. "Anything from you is a treasure for me." She said before she kissed her again.

"It's inside that plastic bag I was carrying." Haruka opened her car and grabbed the plastic bag. She put her hand inside and felt a soft material in contact with her skin. She pulled it out and eyed the red thing. "A scarf?" She looked at Michiru innocently and excited like a child who had just got a new toy. "I love it! Did you make it yourself?" Michiru nodded and smiled as she thought that the blonde looked cute in her child-like expression. After Haruka had tied the scarf around her neck, she grabbed Michiru's waist and pulled her closer as they walked into the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner went well though both girls had a hard time keeping their hands off each other. Afterwards, they proceeded to the upper deck where they could see Tokyo's night scenery. The buildings were made up of different kinds of neon lights. Michiru leaned herself on the window. She was amazed by the view.

Haruka had been holding herself throughout dinner and she decided that she deserved a nice 'dessert'. The blonde walked towards the amazed girl with a lust on her face. Not long, Haruka put her hand on the small girl's waist. She could smell Michiru's mesmerizing scent and eventually, caused the blonde's hand to go up slowly until it was under Michiru's breast. Michiru had lost interest with the scenery as she was entranced by the blonde's slow touch. She didn't realize her ragged breathing causing the window to turn foggy..

"H –Haruka…" Michiru gasped as the blonde's hand started moving again. She moaned as she felt Haruka's hand groped her right valley and began playing with it. Haruka gently bit her prey's ear and earned more moans from Michiru.

The aqua haired girl felt the blonde started playing with her other breast and could feel her own wetness damping her underwear. She started to pant and made incorrigible mumbles. Michiru could hear Haruka whispered sensually near her ear, "I want you now."

Haruka turned her prey around so that she could see the girl's expression. At moments like this, the blonde felt so special because the Michiru she's seeing then was only for her to see.

_Mine_

Michiru could see the blonde's green eyes turning darker as it was full of lust. She could not find the word to express the warm feeling on her chest as she realized that she's the one who could make those eyes dark like then.

Haruka kissed the small girl roughly with all her passion and lust as she could not hold the feeling any longer when she saw Michiru looking so hot with that blush and how those blue eyes was waiting for more. The blonde's hand searched for the dress's zipper and cursed as it stuck before she pinned the smaller girl on the window.

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't pick this dress…" Michiru smiled and helped the irritated blonde. "He – Hey! You're smiling! How could you!?" Michiru couldn't hold back her giggle, but was changed with a loud gasp as she felt the blonde's hand playing with her damp underwear. She looked at the blonde and became wetter as she saw the lust was accompanied with a mischievous smile then. "I'm so going to make you pay for that."

Haruka pushed her prey and sucked on her neck, leaving love marks so that others would back off, not that there's anyone out there who would dare to make one of the richest and influential person in Japan angry. Michiru shuddered at that. She could feel herself falling if it weren't for the blonde's strong hand holding her. She could feel her nipples hardened as the blonde played with it. The almost naked girl cursed her bra as it got in her way to feel Haruka's tongue on her skin. She realized it was the blonde's way of paying her back.

The slow torture was irritating her, but she couldn't find the strength to tell the blonde that as the only her mouth let out was moans. Haruka felt hot. She began stripping painfully slow for Michiru. When the irritated girl wanted to help her, Haruka gently slapped the hand and smiled innocently at Michiru. "Nu – Uh, I still haven't forgiven you yet."

Michiru growled and soon it turned into whimpers after the blonde had finished stripping and began sucking her hard nipples. She panted heavily and could feel herself getting closer to the climax. Haruka's tongue was now licking and sucking her clit, while her hand still played with her breast. Michiru moaned louder as the blonde decided to stop massaging her breast; instead she pushed one of her fingers into Michiru.

Haruka could feel her own wetness as she added another finger and was rewarded a scream of pleasure from Michiru. The blonde pulled out her fingers and licked the juices which were covering her fingers. Haruka felt how her girl writhed underneath her and smiled. "Michiru, have I ever told you that you look cute and beautiful writhing like that?" Teased the blonde before she plunged her tongue inside Michiru and felt the muscles tightened. As soon as the muscles had loosened, the blonde licked the juice which covered almost all of her face before she had sucked Michiru's clit again, sending the girl into another climax.

Michiru looked at the blonde who gave her a smile full of love through her glazed eyes. She returned it with a loving smile as felt so worn out yet happy. Haruka carried her bridal style to another room and laid her on a king sized bed before she embraced the worn out girl. After lying in the bed for a while, Michiru looked up and met the blonde's sparkling green eyes. "I believe it's my turn now." She was about to straddle the blonde's hips, but was stopped by the blonde half way. "Only if you promise something to me." Michiru gave a puzzled look, but nodded nonetheless. "I want you all of you, so never hide anything from me again and never ever think that I'm more superior than you cause everyone is equal in love."

Michiru gave a warm smile as she heard what the blonde had said. "Only if you promise the same thing." She silenced the blonde with a kiss and both of them were getting ready for another round, rocking the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seishirou was pissed off as Haruka failed his plan on her birthday. He wanted payback and he was not a man that would just back off after one failed attempt. He was also on board the ship. He heard his adopted daughter talking about it with the blonde the other day and decided to spice things up for the two lovebirds. The old pervert bastard certainly didn't expect to see a hot lesbian sex, especially between Michiru and his god daughter. He passed out due to incontrollable nosebleed just as Haruka started making out with Michiru. Yes, he put some hidden cameras all over the ship. He had planned to get some embarrassing moments of the blonde, but he got what he deserved the following day when Haruka's bodyguard found him fainted in the engine room. Haruka almost beat him to a pulp if it weren't for Michiru stopping her.

Afterwards, Setsuna visited and asked Michiru how their anniversary went. Michiru told her about the dark skinned girl's step father's prank. It turned out that it was all Setsuna's plan to get the blonde back for calling her an old hag. They were having an afternoon then.

"Setsuna-san, it was embarrassing when I found out that he had seen us uh… erm…" Michiru blushed furiously and tried to say the next word without stammering.

"Make love? Don't worry, I'm sure that old pervert bastard fainted and only got to see the part before your guys stripped." Setsuna chuckled.

"SETSUNA-SAN!!" Michiru panicked.

Setsuna chuckled mysteriously. "Michiru-san, this is just the beginning. You'll get use to our crazy family."

Michiru sighed.

_What have I got myself into…_

"By the way, congratulation on your acceptance." Setsuna sipped her chamomile.

"Thank yo – " Michiru didn't get to finish her sentence as someone had decided to barge into the room rather forcibly.

"Michiru-channnnn! Help me! Haruka-chan wants to kill me!" Seishirou screamed and ran around the room while Haruka was chasing him with a baseball bat, looking quite angry.

"Get back here, you old prune! How dare you trick me again!?"Said the blonde as she swung the bat around, but missed her target.

"I didn't trick you! I was only trying to help you!" Exclaimed the old man desperately.

"Yeah well, I don't need it if I have known you're so clumsy that you spilled coffee over my scarf!"

Michiru sighed happily.

_Yup, my crazy family_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx END xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Sorry for the long update, I got writer's block while writing the smex scene LOL Be nice cause it's the first real smex scene I've written XP

OMAKE

Haruka: Stupid author! How could you take so much time finishing this chapter!?

Shiro: Bu – But… Seeing and writing are different -sob-

Michiru: Seeing? -glaring at Haruka-

Shiro: -nodded- Yes, Haruka showed one of her videos about you two going at it…

Michiru: HA-RU-KA –hair turns to snakes and now is looking like medusa-

Haruka: Oops... –shaking as she sees the raging Michiru-

Michiru: How dare you let other people see that!? –pulls Haruka to a room-

Shiro: -smiles wickedly- fufufu I could copy this video and make lots of money from it...


End file.
